A Stone Heart
by Indigonoir
Summary: What if Gwen refused Arthur's proposal. Pendragon don't take no for an answer. Thus begins a war of wills.
1. Chapter 1

_I was always curious about Gwen refusing Arthur's proposal and the reasons why. I started this, unsure of where it would go.. This Gwen is uncertain of her future with Arthur as they both rediscover their relationship. A side of Gwen emerges as she challenges Arthur for her heart. I hope you enjoy._

I

Gwen thought of Ealdor, with its deep green hills, wild flowers and peace. She could be happy there one day, build a house and maybe make a life. She felt desperate to have that, at least for herself, a future without strife and a burdened heart; to feel light again and to laugh. Lately, all she did was cry. Her tears shed for what she'd lost. Now the King of Camelot had proposed marriage to her again, and she felt conflicted. They had won the battle for Camelot. Once again, rid the kingdom of Morgana. Now, they stood alone in his shambles of his bedchamber, and she stared into his demanding blue eyes. They seemed forgiving and merciful. He hadn't expected that. He would forgive her, though she hadn't forgiven herself. _Would she ever_?

Gently, he took her hand and said the words. _Will you marry me?_ They floated in the air like stardust. Her eyes burned from the coming tears. The renewed ache again, that would not go away. How much can a heart take? She could not stop the escaping tears.

"Why do you cry?" He asked her softly and brushed away her tear.

"Because, I cannot marry you." The words fell from Gwen's lips in a rush. His face contorted in confusion and unexpected pain.

"What?" He seemed to hold her tighter, as if she might pull away.

"I cannot," she repeated, gathering strength in her words. Now he truly looked hurt. She knew she was the cause of much of his pain. It was only fair; he had been the cause of hers. She could count the times of hopes had been dashed.

"You no longer love me?" The words sounded like an accusation. She laughed in surprise.

"I will always love you Arthur. I am doomed to do that," She tried to pull away, but he gathered her in his arms and forced her close. Pressed to him now, his strong arm enveloping her, a prisoner to his desires, she felt trapped. She could not look into those eyes and say the words again. So, she turned away from him.

"Then why will you not be my wife?" He demanded. His confusion had been replaced by anger.

"Please, release me Arthur." She begged, but he refused.

"I will have an answer." Now he sounded like her King. These troubling times had given Arthur strength and fortitude. He no longer remained the boy prince she'd falling in love. A man stood before her and demanded from her what she could not longer give – her heart.

"It is for the best," She heard the regret in her voice.

"Not for me," he said and took her by the chin and forced her to face him. "In Ealdor, when you came to me that night…"

"As you said it was a moment of weakness" She stared at him "on both our parts." He had taken back those words a thousand times since then. It didn't matter, not to her.

She was no longer a unsophisticated girl, who doted on her father and cared for the young mistress, Morgana. The charm of the castle no longer remained as the cruel King Uther destroyed her family with his fear and prejudice. To fall in love with a man who was above her station and promised her the world, only to have it taken away from her, time and time again. She thought with Uther's death, there would be some peace. With his death, it brought other demons at her door. Morgana had grown mad with power and turned against her. Then there was Arthur's uncertain heart. It waxed and waned like the moon. She tried to be strong and patient, but a broken heart can stand so much.

That night in Ealdor, she'd given into him, his needs, and his wants. Her only regret was that she knew in her heart, she could never do it again. All those years, she had saved herself for him in the hope they would one day be husband and wife. In Ealdor, she no longer dreamed of that but made love to him anyway. She selfishly wanted him to be her first, if not her last.

"I do not believe you." Without warning, his lips found hers, teasing them part as he devoured her. She fought against his touch, the demands of his arms as they tightened around her. Her heart raced with the quickening as she melted into him. He was not polite about what he wanted.

In her mind, she begged to be away from him. However, her body responded without hesitation, and she knew she'd lost the battle. He'd pushed her against a wall and pressed her hard into it. They both seemed feverish with intent. This was Ealdor again as he lifted the layers of her dress and found his way into her.

"Arthur…" She begged as he silenced her with kisses. Then she begged for more. She cursed her own weakness. She'd known no other man, and she wanted no other. When Arthur finally let go of her, she stumbled away from him, like some drunkard. Her unsteady legs faltered a bit as she attempted to straighten her garments and catch her breath. Her hair had come undone and it made her look wild.

An intense Arthur glared at her.

"I will not stay." Her voice was hoarse from strain but defiant.

For the brief moment Arthur stood motionless, possibly judging the distance she had put between them. His back was to the door as he blocked her exit and escape.

"You will," he said equally so. This was a side of Arthur that he'd reserved for his enemies, hard and dispassionate. Considering what they had just done, this surprised and angered her. Despite the roughness of the act, she knew he loved her. Yet, he would not take her refusal of him. She was sure of it, when he abruptly left the room and overheard him command to the guards just outside the door to keep her locked in his bedchamber until his returned. She did not have to test the door to be certain they would not let her pass.

She crumbled to the ground as the tears fell. She thought of Ealdor and the green fields. Gwen knew there would be no peace. Arthur Pendragon had declared war.


	2. Chapter 2

2

"You did what?" Merlin's tone was incredulous. Arthur couldn't look at him. He grabbed the goblet and poured himself more wine. He let his anger get the better of him. Yet he didn't have any regrets about what happen with Gwen. He thought he should have some, but didn't. When she had come to him in Ealdor, she had surprised him. He'd surprised himself by his response. All had been forgotten. Lancelot was a sour memory that faded once he was in her arms. However, he had no intention to take it any further than their embrace, but plans often fell apart in the heat of battle or love. Afterward, when she stared back at him, her face flushed with desire, her eyes drinking him in, he knew she had given him something important. She had been with no other man than him, Lancelot be damned. The fact he'd acted a fool afterward hadn't changed that. Now she wanted nothing to do with him. She would be queen of Camelot, and she refused.

"Go away Merlin," he complained and turned his back to his servant and friend.

"Seriously, Arthur, you can't keep…."

Arthur gave him a stern look and sipped his wine. "I'm king and I can."

"I thought you were going to propose?" Merlin questioned.

"I tried, and she refused. Refused! Can you believe it," He bellowed with righteous indignation. He sounded like his father and inwardly he groaned.

"Who refused?" Gwaine said as he sauntered into the large council chamber. "Merlin, Gaius is looking for you. I thought you'd be in here. Arthur do you know there's a guard at your bedchamber."

"Yes he knows. Gwen refused to marry him, and he's locked her inside," Merlin said sourly. For some odd reason, Gwaine put a grin on his lips.

"Does that mean she's available," Gwaine said playfully, but Arthur found no humor in it.

"I haven't thrown anyone into the dungeons in days Gwaine, would you like to be the first." Arthur glared at him. Gwaine lost his smile a bit but not much.

"Why would you throw Gwaine into the dungeons," a curious Leon asked as he entered into the chamber with Percival close behind. "Merlin, Gaius is looking for you."

"He's angry because Gwen doesn't want to marry him and I asked if she were available." Gwaine gave them an innocent shrug of his shoulder. A second later, Arthur's goblet flew few toward his head. He easily ducked it.

"Gwen refused?" A surprised Leon said. "Is something wrong?"

They all turned to Arthur who sat seething.

"Who wouldn't want to be Queen of Camelot?" He said angrily.

Merlin shook his head and gave Arthur a disgusted look.

"Do plan to keep her locked up until she agrees," Merlin said tersely. Arthur didn't answer at first.

"Is that wise sire?" Leon asked.

"No!" Merlin protested.

"I'd like to answer for myself Merlin," Arthur said. "No. She is stubborn, and this will only make it worse."

"If you want my advice," Gwaine began, but realized from the look on Arthur's face that he should remain silent.

"Why not, I know I have an opinion about it." Merlin interjected.

"I'm not taking advice from either one of you, considering one of you knows too much about women and the other not enough," Arthur yelled. "I will handle this myself."

"That hasn't gone to well," Merlin grumbled from beneath his breath.

"Maybe Elyan can talk to her," Percival offered. "He's just come back from patrol. He'll talk sense into her." All the men turned to him, as if it were the dumbest thing anyone could say. Percival shrugged. The idea that Elyan would give Gwen advice about love almost made Arthur laugh. Of the two sibling, Gwen had always been the practical one, often giving her brother sound advice and counsel. He suddenly envied Elyan.

"There you are Merlin," Gaius said as he walked into the council chamber. He stared at the group of men, who were huddled around an annoyed king. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?" Gaius cautiously asked, sensing the mood of the room. Arthur groaned as Merlin proceeded to tell the physician what had happened. When Merlin was done, Gaius said nothing for a while. He folded his arms inside he robe and stared at his young king. Maybe because of the respected he had for Gaius, Arthur straightened up in his chair.

"Sire, I know it's not my place to give you advice of the heart, but maybe you might be missing a very important point," he said solemnly.

"Like what?" A confused Merlin asked.

"Shut up Merlin," Arthur commanded and returned his attention to Gaius. "Like what?"

"Well sire, it is clear to anyone that you truly love Gwen, and she loves you. Have asked you asked yourself why Gwen won't marry you?"

"A thousand times and thousand ways and I've come up with nothing," Arthur confessed.

"You're pigheaded, stubborn, and bossy and you like telling people what to do," Merlin interjected.

"You snore greatly shire," Percival said. "When we're out on patrol with you…I mean."

Arthur glowered at him.

"You're not that handsome," Gwaine added.

"Please, please," Gaius put up a hand to quiet them. "Sire, Gwen has always been loyal to Camelot and to you."

"She wants to go back to Ealdor and live her life there without me," Arthur sounded tired as he rubbed his temple.

"I think that is only her response to the problem but not the problem." Gaius said.

"What has changed between us that is now a problem?" A confused Arthur said.

"Sire," Gaius said in somewhat disbelief. "You have asked her to be your Queen, a ruler of Camelot. To stand by your side in both peace and war. I have no doubt that Gwen has faith in you as King and would follow you anywhere, but does she have faith that she can be Queen. You ask a great deal of her. She been through a lot, suffered at the hands of others, banished and nearly killed. Now you ask her to take on the responsibility of a kingdom. That a great deal to ask for someone so young."

"That's ridiculous. Gwen is the most level headed, thoughtful, kind, person I know. She thinks nothing of herself. Any royal should take lessons from her on how to treat their subjects. And despite only being a servant, she had a keen mind on how things work. I trust her counsel about all others. Camelot would be proud to have such a woman as their queen. She knows the people of this land better than anyone and would give them a clear voice on the council," Arthur protested loudly.

All the men stared at him, surprised by his impassioned declaration. Arthur realized he was standing, fists clenched tightly and yelling.

"Have you ever told her this?" Gaius asked.

Arthur had to think and realized he'd never spoken to her in that way.

"Arthur, you mustn't woo Gwen as a woman. You've already done that. You've won her heart. You must woo her as a Queen," Gaius said knowingly.

"How does he do that?" A dumbfounded Merlin asked as if he had considerable doubt in Arthur's ability.

"Shut up Merlin," Arthur yelled and wished he had something to throw. He refocus his attention back to the physician. "Gaius, how in the hell do I do that?"


	3. Chapter 3

3

"What do you mean she's gone," Arthur bellowed. The guard cringed.

"We went to serve her a meal, and she was…." The wretched man stared at his king who seemed to get angrier with each passing second.

"Do you understand that the woman you so easily lost is your future queen?" Arthur said in exasperation.

"She couldn't have gone far?" Leon said as he tried to intercede for the unfortunate guard. Arthur glowered at him.

Moments ago, his Knights had given their advice on how to handle Gwen, none of it was helpful. Gaius had encouraged patience, Leon and Percival suggested flowers and a new dress. Gwaine suggested wine. Elyan, who had arrived later, suggested that he'd keep her locked up. He knew the stubbornness of his sister.

Arthur needed to talk to her, clear the air. He was furious when they last spoke. When the guard had run into the council chamber telling him his future wife had vanished, Arthur wanted to strangle him.

"We'll look for her," Leon said, and gestured for the men to follow him.

Merlin stood in the corner with a scowl on his face. Arthur closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn't want to ask, but he did.

"You have something to say?" He said tightly.

"You plan to hunt her down," Merlin said.

"No Merlin. I plan to give her a hand written invitation to dinner," Arthur bite back sarcastically. "Oh, but I can't since I can't find her."

"Sending the knights after her won't win her over," Gaius said calmly. Arthur took a deep breath, in the hope he'd calm down. It didn't work.

"Considering she outsmarted her guard, the chance of the Knights finding her looks bleak. She knows this castle better than anyone," Merlin said. Arthur just glowered at him.

"She better be found," Arthur cursed before storming out of the room.

Merlin looked at Gaius and both men sighed.

"Merlin this can't go on like this," the old physician insisted.

"You don't have to tell me. His mood will only get worse. I better find her first," Merlin said and headed out in search of his friend.

He found her in the stable trying to saddle a horse. He watched her a while as she struggled with the animal.

"You should take Arthur's horse, it would serve him right," he said as he approached. His presence startled her and the horse broke free of her grasps and bolted away.

"Merlin," she said in frustration. Merlin just smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Where do you expect to go where he won't find you?" He said softly to her. He felt her stiffened and then she began to weep.

"Do you still love him," he said.

"Yes." It came out as a wail and Gwen clutched him tighter.

"Good, because he loves you and you're driving him mad."

Gwen pulled away from him, and she let Merlin wipe away her tears.

"I can't be Queen Merlin," she said. Merlin shook his head.

"Of course you can. Arthur believes you can?" He reassured.

Gwen huffed. "Arthur wants to get under my dress."

Merlin laughed, and this made Gwen laugh, as well. They both collapsed on to the hay. Merlin watched as Gwen took a deep breath and steadied herself. He wrapped an arm around narrow shoulders and pulled her close.

"I wish my heart were stone," she soft resigned tone. "A stone feels nothing."

"Why would you say that?" He stared into her deep brown eyes that were rimmed with red from crying.

"Because, if my heart were a stone, my love for Arthur wouldn't hurt so much. My fear of Morgana would make my knees shake. My regrets wouldn't rip me apart each time I remembered them. My sorrow for the things I've lost wouldn't destroy me." She said and began to cry again.

"No…no," Merlin lamented at the misery of his friend. "I need that heart, Arthur needs it."

"He should let me go to Ealdor and live my life."

Merlin gently stroked her cheek and tried to find the words that might console her.

"If you go to Ealdor what do you think will happen to Arthur?" She had laid her head upon his shoulders and looked up at him.

"He will learn to live without me," she finally said.

"No, he will be miserable and being Arthur he will make everyone else miserable. You've never seen him when he is without you. How he stares out the window in the hopes of your return. He has refused marriage so many times because of his love for you. If you should leave him, he'd be alone. As Uther was alone. Would you condemn Arthur to have a stone heart of his own like his father?"

Her expressive eyes stared up at him as she contemplated what he'd said. Did Merlin have the right to make her responsible for Arthur? He knew Arthur was destined to become a great king. Was Gwen an essential part of that? He believed so. It would do neither any good without the each other, dooming them both to a cold future.

"I cannot be his Queen," she said as if were another obstacle to their problem.

Merlin stared into her tired eyes and sighed. He'd always thought Gwen to be a smart girl, able to understand the working of things as Arthur said. It amazed him that she did not realize her own power over a most powerful man. If that were not the making of a Queen, he did not know what was.

"Why don't we put off being Queen and running away from Arthur? I will fix a room for you and you can rest."

"What of Arthur?" She sounded tired.

"Arthur can get his own room tonight ready," Merlin said and caught the whiff of a smile.

Merlin took her to a small bedchamber as far from Arthur's as possible. The moment her head hit the pillow, she fell into a deep, restless sleep. He sat on the edge of her bed until he saw the steady even breaths finally win out.

He was aware of Arthur's presence as he stood by the door. Merlin said nothing until he left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Thank you for finding her," Arthur said softly.

"She wasn't lost sire, she was running away," Merlin tired to hide the sternness in his voice but failed.

"I know," Arthur snapped.

"Gaius is right. You cannot make Queen until she believes she can be. If you cannot do that, she will simply run again."

"I know," Arthur, said his voice less severe. He turned and walked away.

"You followed me to the stable didn't you? Why didn't you show yourself?" Merlin said after him. Arthur stopped turned back to his friend.

"Because at that moment, she needed you more than she needed or wanted me." With that, he continued down the empty corridor, walking away from his one true love


	4. Chapter 4

4

The sound of the bells woke her from a fitful sleep. She'd entangled herself in her bedding, and struggled to get free. Her nightgown clung to her damp skin. Her hair had come loose during the night, and a seemed to want to choke her. She sat upright. It took her a moment to remember where she was; not in her little house on the narrow street, near the baker, nor was she in Ealdor on a small bed by the stone hearth. She was not in Arthur's bed. A part of her seemed sad at the idea. The other part was exceedingly relived. She'd promise Merlin she wouldn't run away as long as Arthur kept his distance.

She'd lost track of time since her returned to Camelot. Sighting of Arthur had been limited. It helped that she stayed in the small bedroom, Merlin had arranged for her. She couldn't go back to the small house she had called a home. A family now resided in it. She took her meal at a table by the fire. She read books, embroidered and if the mood suited her, took long walks. She didn't do this often, because she was always occupied by one of Arthur's guard. She guessed, he didn't trust her word as Merlin did.

When he was able, Merlin would visit. He'd made her laugh when she felt like crying. He scolded her about her stubbornness and tried to get her away from the sense of saddness that had followed her back to her Camelot.

"How is Arthur?" She'd asked.

"Miserable," her friend would say. This did not help her. If anything, she wanted Arthur happy. She didn't think she was the person who could give him what he needed.

On occasion, she had gone to Gaius for something to help her sleep. It became harder and harder each day. She found the sensation odd. The same ailment which had afflicted Morgana had now claimed her. Did she have demons of her own? Maybe? She wondered as she sat patiently for the old physician to mix his potions. As she waited, she asked him a question.

"Merlin's believed that if I do not marry Arthur, he will become bitter like Uther. Do you think this is true?" She asked him softly. Gaius stared at her for a long time before answering, his words seemed weighted down as he spoke.

"Uther never truly knew love. He thought he'd love Igraine and even Arthur, but I knew he loved Camelot more, his gold, the land, his place in history. Arthur loves you above Camelot, above all else, and that is the difference between them. Without you, Camelot maybe his consolation prize, but it will not keep him warm at night, and he knows it. You have opened his heart. So don't be surprised when Arthur resists you slamming it shut again," Gaius said.

"He expects too much of me," she complained, weary of the weight of Arthur's needs.

"You expect as much from him. He is to be a great and just king. He is to do what no other king as done. You forget how young he is. He doesn't want to do it alone." Gaius handed her the sleeping potion. She clutched it tightly to her chest as she stared back into the caring eyes of the physician. Later in her room, his words and potions lulled her to disturbed sleep.

Then the bells rang.

The potion had made her unsteady, and it took a moment for her to focus. She wrapped a small blanket around her shoulders to starve off the cold the night brought. Half awake, she walked to the large stain glass window that over looked the lower town. Upon opening the window, she expected to see the evening stars, but instead saw flames and smoke.

The sound of bells clanging, the shouting of men giving orders filled the room as Gwen stared down upon the disaster. Black billowing clouds blocked out the stars. Everyone one was running toward the lower town. From what she could judge, the area that was on extremely close to her own little home she once shared with her father. If they didn't act quickly, much of the area could go. She thought of the family now living there.

Without realizing it, she had thrown off the blanket and dressed. She would have preferred her traveling clothes of pants, cotton blouse and leather fleece lined vest, but her plain blue dress would have to do. She managed to braid her long hair and knot it into a bun. When she opened the door of her bed chamber, she was confronted a distressed guard.

"Milady, please go back inside?" He said.

It annoyed her that everyone called her milady as if she had changed. It didn't help that she was the sister of a Knight and reluctantly betrothed to a king. She suddenly became precious, a delicate flower and a rare gem. What silliness?

"No," she said sharply and tried to move past him. He blocked her. As they did this dance in the doorway of her bedchamber, in the corridor, men were running to and fro and trying to make their way to the lower down to put out the fire.

"Get out of my way," she demanded as the guard's eyes widened in surprise. Gwen had never raised her voice at him. Her dark, black mood had made her silent, soft spoken and often remorse. Her sudden loud demands had taken him by surprise.

"I've been ordered by the king not to let you out of my sight." He sounded almost apologetic. While other men dashed passed him to save the town, he remained guarding her. Gwen thought the whole thing ridiculous. Every hand was needed, including hers. An uncontrolled fire could destroy everything.

In a wide stance, she placed her hands on her hips and glared him.

"Good, you will do your duty then. I'm leaving to help, and you are coming with me," she said as she shoved past him and stomped down the hallway. At first, unsure of what to do he followed.

"Milady," the guard pleaded after her. She stopped turned on the guard in an instant. He towered over her as she began to poke her finger to his chest. They were wasting time.

"You will help me find Gaius the physician. We will help the wounded and bring water and food to those who needed it. I will not stand by and watch people die or lose their homes. Do you understand me? What kind of knight of Camelot can you be, if you can only guard a silly woman," She said firmly.

"Milady," he pleaded.

"I will not sit by and watch Camelot burn," she said angrily. The soldier blinked, stiffened and suddenly stood at attention as if on parade. He no longer looked at her, but past her.

Gwen didn't anticipate that. She had been demanding and a little angry but she expected more of an argument. The man was twice her size, and he could easily have thrown her over his shoulder and locked her in her room.

"Do as she commands," a familiar voice said.

Gwen turned to see Arthur staring at her. His face smudged in black, his hair matted with sweat. He had been in the thick of it she was sure. She hesitated for a moment and bowed her head.

"My lord," she said solemnly.

She saw the control etched on his face as he bowed slightly to her. "Milady." He said before joining a group of knights heading down the corridor, barking orders as he went. Gwen and guard watched him go, dashing into danger. Her heart swelled, and eyes watered. Beneath her breath, she said the words she hadn't been able to speak aloud for days.

"My love." In an instant, she was off, running in the opposite direction, with the guard in tow in search of Gaius.


	5. Chapter 5

5

When he took a deep breath, he coughed. The smell of smoke and ash filled his lungs. It had been a long night, a hard night. They fought the flames that threatened much of Camelot. He took an unguarded moment to gaze around at the faces of the men and women whose lives were spared. People died, yes. Many lived because of their efforts. Arthur felt proud of his kingdom and its people. As he walked amongst them covered in soot, they nodded and acknowledged what he had done. He had led them, from house to house, from street to street staving off the flames. Inwardly, he smiled.

"You should have someone look at that?" Merlin stood beside him fussing as always. Arthur glared at his servant, black face, messy hair with an enormous smile. His white teeth shone.

"Why are you smiling?" Arthur said drolly.

"Look around, this could have been a lot worst," he said. Arthur had to agree. Quick thinking and action had saved them.

"Yes, you are right." Arthur's voice had turned somber. Merlin took his hand that been burnt by a falling timber. Arthur winced at the touch.

"We better find Gaius."

He agreed to find the physician. Once he got the reports from his men, maybe he could sleep. He was desperately in need of it. He followed Merlin back to the castle. Along the way, there were cheers; they called out in his name. Grateful men and woman who understood what they might have lost. He acknowledged them, hiding the fear he'd had at the beginning of the disaster. The Camelot he knew could be lost.

"Merlin, find the council members for a meeting after Gaius attends me," Arthur commanded.

"Maybe you should rest first," Merlin suggested. Arthur ignored him and stepped into the large open space Gaius had set up to treat the wounded. The smell hit him first, the scent of burnt flesh, then the sounds of the dead and the dying. There were still so much that had to be done. It was hard to stare into the faces of these people, bloodied and broken. He had to be steel.

Merlin pointed to Gaius, who was treating a woman with a child. As the baby cried, Gaius dabbed ointment on the woman's bare arm, where a serious burn scarred it. The woman tried to soothe the child, but with little effort. Gaius called out to someone as Arthur approached. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her. His steel turned to smoke.

The dress he had seen her in earlier was now covered in dirt and blood. Her hair tied back in a tight braid as wisps of her dark strands escaped and framed her face. She had not seen him, her attention fully on the woman and her child. Gwen took the child gently from the woman and began to rock it, swaying back and forth in her arms. She spoke something softly to the infant Arthur could not hear. The baby stopped crying and began to coo.

"She won't bite you," Merlin said and gave Arthur a shove. The momentum got Arthur moving, but the progression was slow.

Maybe she sensed him or heard his foot fall. Either way, she turned to him, child in her arms and looking ethereal. The glow of the candles, the thin layer of sheen on her skin made it almost glow. Despite the carnage around them, her face held a sense of peace and purpose. It left Arthur speechless. Maybe it was the exhaustion, the stress of the night, but he had to steady himself on a nearby table. He felt Merlin's hand on his shoulder easing him into an empty seat.

"He's burnt, Gaius," Merlin said.

Without looking up, Gaius rattled off a list of medicines from his medicine pouch. Merlin quickly retrieved them and began working on Arthur's hand. As Merlin worked, Arthur's eyes remained locked on Gwen, who continued to rock the child, seemingly oblivious of him.

He tried to read her expression, a mixture of exhaustion and steel, he thought. He longer believed she would bend to his will. He could not command her to be his Queen. Gaius had been right; Gwen must believe that on her own.

It took all his efforts to speak.

"Are you well? Do you need anything," He asked softly. There was a slight shift in her expression as the corner of her lips curled upward.

"Yes, I am well. I think we have everything. There is food and water from the kitchens. There is enough linen from the laundry to accommodate all. I have many of the servants assisting. Maybe when there is time, can take some of less severely wounded soldiers return their quarters to make room for others?" She asked. He nodded in agreement.

He did not show his amusement at Gwen's adamant refusal to be his Queen, yet she acted as one. She'd helped Gaius and tended to Camelot's people as a Queen. He looked around the room, at the people being tended to and comforted by people taking directions from her. He even saw the guard who'd been guarding Gwen giving someone water.

"I see you made use of your guard," he said stared back at her.

"He just needed someone to tell him what to do, that is all," she mused.

Arthur nodded.

"Maybe you can tell him to rest," Merlin nodded at his king as he gently wrapped Arthur's wounds.

"Shut up Merlin," Arthur complained. He noticed her smile was gone. It vanished like that moment between dusk and dawn. It stayed too briefly for his liking.

"He wants to have council meeting now. When most can hardly stand," Merlin said as he put the medicine away. Gwen said nothing at first as she gently rocked the child in her arms. Then she gave him a long scrutinizing look.

They were interrupted by Leon who strode up to them. He looked as if he'd been in the thick of it, as well.

"Sire, the western gate has been repaired. The engineer assures it will last another hundred years," Leon said. Arthur tried to suppress a yawn.

"Good, get reports from the other captains and update me," Arthur said sternly. "And Merlin, go round up the council."

Merlin shook his head and began to walk away.

"No," Gwen said softly. Merlin stopped and turned to her, unsure of what she had said.

"Excuse me," Arthur said, giving her a disconcerting look.

"You must sleep." She gently rocked the child in her arms as she cocked an eyebrow up at him.

"I must do this, while things are fresh in my mind," Arthur protested. He only half believed this. He felt the weariness creep up on him, like vines. Gwen had handed off the child to his mother when Gaius had finished treating her. Free of her charge, she stood before him appraising him, studying him like one of Gaius's rare plants.

"Arthur, you've done much for the people tonight and much more will be done tomorrow. It doesn't serve them if you are too tired and exhausted to make the best choices. All is well now, rest while you can. Be reasonable," she said to him softly.

_Be reasonable! _

Arthur huffed.

"There is a cot in the corner, secluded. You will lie down, but an hour or two," Her tone seemed more firm. Arthur stiffened.

"Sire?" Leon gave his lord a questioning look.

"Sir Leon," Gwen cut her eyes to the tall knight. Without another word, she took Arthur gently by the forearm, his muscle resisting from exhaustion. Gaius handed her a small vial as they passed him, Gwen gave the physician a knowing nod. She guided him to the cot away from the eyes of some of his confused subjects, though he believed Merlin was smiling. He wanted to fight, but the idea of closing his eyes was too intoxicating.

_Be reasonable! _He told himself. She held out the small vial for him to drink.

"It's for the pain," she insisted. He took it without question. The moment he tasted the concotion he knew it to be a sleeping potion and yet he said nothing. This would make him sleep more than the two hours she'd promised. He had no strength to fight.

He laid down looking up at her, and it occurred to him if she wanted to leave and escape this would be the perfect opportunity. Camelot was in chaos. She could slip away.

"I love you," he said. That knowing smile returned to her lips. He felt himself drift. He repeated the words to her. He threw them out there like an anchor, praying that they would hold her to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Merlin felt frustrated. The explosive war that begun between Arthur and Gwen had ended. Though Arthur no longer barked orders and demanded Gwen marry him, he sulked. Gwen no longer hid her in chambers and she no longer talked about leaving Camelot. She brooded. Though the fire in Camelot seemed to calm the fire within them and for a brief moment brought them together for a common cause, it didn't last. It broke Merlin's heart when he saw his friend and king awake on the small bed Gwen had left him to find her gone. He caught the initial fear in Arthur's eyes and then the anger and immediate relief when she had returned from an errand for Gaius. When she checked his bandages, brought him a quick breakfast, she said very little to him. It made Merlin want to scream.

"How can two people love each other and be so….stupid," Merlin confessed to Gaius. They sat at the table eating the last of their morning meal, rehashing the night of the fire.

"Gwen is hurt, Arthur is hurt…. I don't know," Gaius shook his head. "They're like two open wounds."

Merlin thought of that analogy and nodded. It made him wondered what would soothe their souls and bring them back together.

"He fears that she will leave him, and she fears she will fail him." Gaius shook his head and pushed his bowl aside.

"We can't go on like this. I can take Arthur's moods, but now they turn black and gloomy. As for Gwen, the light has faded from her eyes and dims the world around her." Merlin looked at his own meal and sat back. "I could enchant them."

Gaius scoffed at him. "There has been enough magic in this kingdom. Their love must take its nature course. They must remember what brought them together. They must see what they have always seen in each other- compassion, strength and love.

"Well last night, Arthur saw Gwen's compassion, and she his strength. It's the love part," Merlin said.

Gaius nodded somberly. "What has always amazed me about their affection is how they see each other. Gwen loves Arthur as a man, not a king. He loves her as a woman, not as a future Queen. I believe these occupations has overshadow them now."

Merlin rubbed his forehead and shook his head. "What to do?"

"What do about what?" A familiar voice behind him spoke. Gwaine strode into the room fiddling with a loosed bandage on his exposed forearm.

"What's wrong?" Gaius asked as he got up from the table to inspect the knight's wounded.

"It seems to have gotten worse, Arthur demanded I come see you before I went back on duty," Gwaine said. He gave the meal at the table intriguing look.

"Arthur is about this early in the morning?" A surprised Merlin jumping up from the table. He usually has to drag the king out of bed.

"Said he couldn't sleep the day away and started issuing orders like a mad man. He expected the burnt fortifications to be replaced as soon as possible. Half of the lower town to rebuilt. Never mind that everyone is dog tired," Gwaine complained and winced at Gaius's touch. "I wish Gwen would eventually consent so the rest of us can get a decent rest and some peace of mind. A few day of bedding the woman would round out those edges a great deal."

"Gwaine, that woman you're talking about is my friend and a sister to one of yours. Gwen is not the solution to Arthur's bossiness," Merlin complained.

Gwaine rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Eylan has gone off, as well. Gwen's current frustration with her king has manifested in open hostility towards her brother. She brings up every wrong done to her by him since they were children. Elyan has decided to ride patrol until Arthur weds her, bed her and give her something else to think about."

"I wondered why I haven't seen him." Merin mused. As Gaius treated Gwaine's wounded arm, they silently contemplated what to do about their friends.

"Gwen was so stirred the night of the fire and even helping Arthur. It gave her purpose," Gaius said. She was exceptionally good with him. I've never seen two people so suited in temperament for each other."

"It is as I said, she soothes him. I have a mind to lock the both up in a room and throw away the key until the finally relent," Gwaine said.

"I wish it was that easy. They try hard to avoid each other. Arthur busy himself with the rebuilding of the kingdom. Gwen plays nursemaid with anyone with wound." Gaius said.

"The other day they bumped into each other in one of the great halls you are using to treat the wounded. Arthur busy with giving orders and her carrying enough linen to service two castles. They nearly collided sending linen everywhere. Knight and council men around them fuss about and pickup the cloth while the both of them stood like stone statues staring at each other. Speechless. Their passion shimmering off them like heat from a flame. Everyone felt it and tried to ignore it. As much as she plays at being done with Arthur, they way she looked him even made my blood boil." Gwaine confessed.

"What did Arthur do?" Gaius asked.

"I hate to say this in polite company, but if the man could have taken her there and then, he would have. Instead, they stepped away, she curtseyed, he nodded and to be nothing more. Had me so frustrated, I had to go to the taverns and talk to a pretty girl or two." Gwaine smiled at the memory.

Merlin said nothing as a thin, tight smile played across his face. Gwaine caught it first, then the physician.

"You have something in mind don't you?" Gwaine said with a mischief grin of his own.

"Merlin I hope you're not thinking of doing something both dangerous or stupid," Gaius warned.

"The only dangerous and stupid thing is to let things go on as they have. They must face their fears together." Merlin said with certainty.

"Yes together," Gwaine nodded in agreement. "I know just the place."

Merlin's smile broadened. "I know just how to get them there.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Night had come once again, and Gwen was exhausted. She'd been awakened just before dawn by Sir Thomas' servant for the third day in a row. The young man's needed to clarify his duties at Camelot had begun to grate on her. Each time, she directed to some tasks that needed to be done to get the castle running smoothly again since the fire. Much of her time remained working with Gaius, and caring for the wounded and needed. The rest of her day had been spent putting out the small fires in the ever changing dynamics of the castle. Between the kitchen staff, tradesmen and the wounded being treated, she had little time for herself.

When she finally dragged herself to her small bedchamber, her nights were sleepless. Arthur evaded her senses, slipping into her dreams like a shade. The memory of his kiss, the placement of his hand at the small of her back, his terms of endearments, played out each night. She would awaken, tangled in her bedding, drench with sweat and a desperate need for him. She dreamt of their time in Ealdor, the night she had willingly given into him. It felt like floating on a wide sea and a little like drowning too.

Now she stood at his bedchamber door, and she dreaded the confrontation to come. She saw the clear edges of his stubbornness. It didn't help that they were avoiding each other. Immature, childish behavior she told herself and then her heart began to pound and face flushed, and she could not catch her breath. He had such power over her she could not think. Merlin had convinced her not to return to Ealdor, but remaining in the castle was no answer either. He was too close, and she'd put it off for far too long. Gwen took a deep breath and knocked firmly on the door.

"Enter," his familiar voice called out. Unexpectedly, her hands began to tremble and she chided herself before stepping into his bedchamber.

She was surprised to find Sir Leon, Sir Geoffrey and Merlin standing around Arthur's large table. Piles of paper and maps rested upon it. She'd interrupted a meeting and halted at the door.

"I'm sorry, they said you were here, I did not know…" her faulting voice trailed off.

"Only for a moment, we're off to review the last of the repairs," Arthur said coolly. It was late, and he was still working. Despite the minimal lost of life, the fire had done a lot of damage. Arthur seemed determined to fix things quickly, especially in the lower town. He cared for his subjects, and their well being was always on his mind. She loved this about him and the familiar heat flushed her face.

All the man stared up at her, Leon with his calm eyes, Geoffrey's, formal yet quizzical gaze, Merlin, friendly smile and Arthur. Though he stood rigid, his face implacable, his eyes betrayed him. It seemed to her, he had sleepless nights of his own. Was his concern the remnants of the fire or what were left of their love.

"I just wanted…." The words caught in Gwen's throat. Her troubles seemed so insignificant compared with their burden of work.

"Yes," Arthur prompted, his voice was not terse or demanding.

"I've been assisting Gaius with the wounded and…." Now she searched for the words. She'd expected to give Arthur a piece of her mind and rail against his manipulation or presumption, his placid demeanor confused her.

"Yes?" He asked patiently. It was all those eyes staring back at her that made her lose her nerve. As usual, Merlin saved her. Earlier in the day, she had confessed her concerns to him.

"Gwen has been asked to do other things beside assist Gaius. There are fewer wounded now than before. Much of her time has been spent on other demands," Merlin said tentatively. Arthur cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Demands?" Arthur questioned, turning his gaze back on to her.

"Yes, I've been ask to deal with the food stores because of the fire, and somehow that had evolved into dealing with farmers who supply Camelot. Then there is the issue of staffing and replacing servants who were lost or hurt. As well as other things," she knew she sounded flustered.

"I do not understand the problem," Geoffrey asked. "Do you need assistance? I'm sure one of my clerks can help you."

"No… no, you do not understand." A frustrated Gwen said.

"Has anyone hampered your work," Arthur asked his eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"No!" Gwen huffed. "No one has hampered me, or stopped me or not listened to any of my requests. There lies my dilemma, now they all come to me with problems of their own. Sir Thomas has given me ten of his household servants to assist with the inventory of the food stores. Every morning, one comes to my chambers waiting for me to tell them something. Lady Janus demands that I deal with one of daughter's obsession with Gwaine, the street where the daily market was held had to be moved because of the fire and the shop keepers on the new street complain about the competition."

She stared at them expectedly. The men stared back, blankly.

"Again, Gwen I do not understand where the problem lies," Arthur said his tone rather annoyed.

"If you wish me to help you, I will," Merlin offered. Gwen blinked. She didn't need help. She didn't want to do it. She wanted the responsibility to be someone else's.

"Who am I to tell these people what do?" She finally said, coming to the crux of the matter.

"You are Guinevere," Geoffrey said blankly.

Gwen glared at them incredulously. Were they being purposely obtuse? She couldn't tell. They appear as men bent on serious business.

"I'm Guinevere," she said angrily, as if that were the answer to all things. "I have no authority to dictate to anyone." Arthur's brows rose up slowly as if surprised by this declaration.

"I've given you authority," he said.

Her eyes widened in shock as she glared back at him. Had he lost his mind? When did this happen and why? She was a servant, a woman and more importantly, she didn't want to do it.

"You…what? She stuttered, her anger sparked.

"I've informed all that such things should be brought to you." He gave her a questioning look. "Do you expect me to do them, or Sir Leon or Geoffrey? We have a kingdom to secure."

"No, but ….what of Merlin?" She pointed at her best friend. Or was he part of this conspiracy to drive her mad?

"Merlin's an idiot. I wouldn't trust him with the castle's supplies if my life depended on it," Arthur grumbled.

Merlin smiled back at her, use to Arthur's complaints about him. She didn't smile back because he seemed go along with this foolishness.

"That's it," she said sharply and almost stomped her foot, like some petulant child but didn't. She narrowed her gaze on all them as her tempered rose.

"I'm a servant?" She declared.

"No you're not," Arthur retorted as if someone had given him something nasty to taste.

"Yes I am," she spat at him.

"Who are you serving, except your king? If that is the case, Sir Leon is my servant equally as you," Arthur said flatly.

"He is a Knight." Gwen's voice was edged with frustration and annoyance.

"You are a lady," Geoffrey informed her.

"What!" Had she lost her senses? Did he call her a lady?

"Gwen, do you forget that Elyan is a Knight and a King's guard. He is your only male relative and technically your guardian. This makes you a lady of the court." Merlin said cheerfully. Gwen wanted to throttle him. Instead, she huffed, stomped her foot, turned on her heels and left them too angry to speak. She wanted to throttle someone. If Elyan crossed her path, she'd throttle him.

She headed for chambers, frustrated, angry that no one listened to her. When she rounded a corner and almost bumped into a guard, he begged her pardon and called her Lady Guinevere. She glowered at him before storming pass. Everyone had lost her mind and the safest place for her to be was in her bedchamber. She slammed the door behind her and cursed.

It took her a moment to sense someone else was in the room. No one had lit the candle, and she was enveloped into darkness. Before she could react, a hand covered her mouth and had muffled her scream. A sweet, sickly smell invaded her nostrils, and she felt herself collapse. Before the world faded, she'd felt strong hands grab her up.

Arthur_! _She'd cried out his name before the world faded.

_Get her head._

_If you drop my sister Gwaine, so help me._

_She smells nice._

_Gwaine! Give her to Percival._

_Relax, I've never dropped an unconscious woman in my life. _

_If Arthur finds out, he'll kill us all._

_Shut up Percival _


	8. Chapter 8

_I know this chapter is thin and a little bit of stretch, but I had to find some way to lock those two together. Hope you enjoy and thank you all for you wonderful reviews. _

Chapter 8

There were moments when Arthur didn't want her. At least that was the lie he told himself. Without her, he felt like a man without limb and his heart wouldn't beat right. Arthur sighed deeply to relieve the pressure that always seemed to sitting on his chest, but it did little good. This stalemate with Gwen had become unbearable. He'd bullied her into staying as other advised him against it. During the fire, she'd proven herself to be more than up for the task of ruling with him, even if she didn't believe it. He didn't know what to say to her or how to convince her otherwise. Gaius said it would take time, and he should be patient. Tell that to his heart.

As always, he found himself walking toward her bedchamber, like some ghost that haunted. His troubled mind could find no purchase in his dreams, and so he was drawn to her in the night. He'd like to think it cleared his mind to walk the empty corridors of the castle, taking in the measure of his life, one mistake at a time. Always, he fell asleep without an answer.

As he turned into the passageway that housed her bedchamber, he hadn't expected to see Merlin and some of his knights huddled over a fallen guard. He ran over to them, his heart raced in a growing panic. They all turned to him in unison, worry etched on their face.

"What!" A part of him wanted to shout out that she had escaped, but it came out as something much worse. "She has left me."

"No…no," Merlin said, holding up his hands to calm him.

"She has not run away, my lord." Sir Leon said sternly. "Someone has taken her."

It took Arthur a minute to register Leon's words and their implications. Gwen hadn't left him. He shoved through the group of men who blocked the room's entrance, knowing he would find it empty. He scanned the small, spare space Merlin had found for her. It gave her privacy and shelter from him. Her scent lingered in the air and filled his head, which spun with the wrongs he'd done to her. It took all his effort to focus.

"Who?" It was all Arthur could manage.

"Maybe, I think some of Morgana's henchmen. There are signs," Leon said. "We found the guard drugged. I guess that is how they were able to overcome Gwen without a sound."

"How did they…" Arthur stopped. It didn't matter how they got in or even out. Where were they now?

"They haven't gotten too far," Gwaine chimed in. Arthur looked to Merlin, who stoic gaze held his.

"We will find her, I promise you," the young servant reassured.

"Where's Elyan?" A stricken Arthur asked. He had to tell the news to her brother.

"On patrol with Percival," Gwaine said. Leon gave him a puzzled look.

"I thought…" Leon seemed uncertain.

"No matter, we must leave now," Merlin interrupted. Arthur knew he was right.

"Get the horses ready Merlin," Arthur bellowed and ran out of the room. He needed his armor and sword. Time was racing by too quickly.

It wasn't long before Arthur, and his men were riding into the surrounding forest. They had split up into several groups, each taking a different direction. Gwaine, Merlin, and Arthur took the most likely path and headed north. They rode, into the night, following Gwaine's lead praying he was on the right trail.

"We will find her Arthur," Merlin kept repeating.

"If any harm as come to her…" Arthur couldn't finish.

"You will be with her and all will be well," his servant insisted.

"How can you say that? Not all was well when she left. Even if we find her…. I must," Arthur stopped and reined in his horse.

"What?" Merlin pulled alongside.

"I will do as she asked. If she doesn't want to be by my side, I will understand," Arthur said solemnly.

"She will be your Queens, and you and she will rule the greatest kingdom ever known," Merlin said his voice steadfast.

"How can you be so sure?" Arthur marveled at his servant's sense of optimism.

"Have I've been wrong so far?" Merlin mused.

Arthur returned a weak smile, grateful for the distraction.

"Here sire!" Gwaine called out in a hush.

They been riding several hours and were deep into uncharted forest. They had edge up along a range of small mountains, with large stone outcroppings. Arthur was unfamiliar with the place. He saw the flickering light Gwaine had pointed to that stood at the entrance of a small cave opening. One guard dressed in dark clothing, and a hood stood guard. Arthur drew his sword.

"Wait, I know these caves," Merlin said, stopping Arthur's advance.

"So what," Arthur snapped, his rage already mounting.

"They pass through the mountain, on to the other side, west of Camelot. Long ago the Druids used them to travel, and they were secret," he said.

"And how do you know them and I don't," Arthur said, frustrated at being restrained.

"Didn't I say they were secret," Merlin gave him an exasperated look. "Also they are enchanted."

"What?" Gwaine said with surprise. He gave Merlin the same disbelieving look as Arthur. Merlin glowered at the knight.

"Look Arthur," Merlin pointed to the entrance of the cave. They saw a second man standing alongside a smaller one. He looked as tall as Percival. "They do not enter."

"Merlin, are you making this up? You make no sense," Arthur complained. He wanted to run to cave, kill the men who'd taken Gwen and rescue her.

"Yeah Merlin, even I'm confused." Gwaine said. Merlin shot him another nasty look.

"They do not enter because they know once they do, they cannot leave. That is the enchantment. Only someone with magic can enter and leave, that's why the Druids used it. They wait for Morgana," he said.

Arthur glared at him and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Do you happen to notice there are no witches or wizards around? If this is true, I will not leave alone Gwen too wait. There must be a better way," Arthur demanded.

"We will overcome the guards, and you will enter, free Gwen and follow the cave west to the other entrance. Gwaine and I will ride and find that old wizard. He will break the enchantment."

"Have you lost your mind," Arthur snapped. "Why would I trust that crazy wizard? He killed my father."

"It does sound crazy Merlin," a dubious Gwaine said. Merlin huffed in exasperation at the knight.

"Gaius believed that he tried to save your father, I know he told you so. Uther was beyond saving, but still he tried. Gaius thinks the wizard would like to make amends for his failure and prove that magic is not all evil, as you believe it to be. He will do this, I know," Merlin said with certainty.

"I can't trust that," Arthur said.

"Arthur, if the enchantment remains, they have put Gwen in there knowing she may never escape. Morgana would do something that evil, wouldn't she?" Merlin said.

Arthur gripped his sword tighter, angry that Merlin might be right, and the fate of Gwen lay with the wizard. He'd compromised his belief once before to save his father, could he do it again. He sighed deeply, knowing she was alone and afraid.

"Do you believe the wizard will come?" Arthur said solemnly. Merlin nodded.

"I will find him and bring him. I swear on my life," Merlin stated firmly.

"Maybe I should go in the cave," a now worried Gwaine offered. He'd been so steadfast but now faltered.

"No," Merlin and Arthur said in unison. They thought of Gwaine stuck in the cave with Gwen even made Merlin shutter.

"I will go," Arthur said.

"It will take you a day or two to travel. It will give me time to find the wizard," Merlin explained.

Gwaine drew his sword. "I will handle the guard, go in and find Gwen. I will meet you at the other side with Merlin and the wizard."

"Can you handle them by yourself," Arthur asked. Hidden by a thicket of trees, they made their way down closer to the mouth of the cave. He heard Gwaine laugh at the idea.

"They'll see me and run," Gwaine said as he stepped past Arthur and charged. Arthur stared in disbelief, and watched as Gwaine took on the two men. The fight a fury of clashing swords until Gwaine got the better hand and the guards ran off with Gwaine chasing after them.

"I didn't think he was that good," Arthur said in disbelief as he and Merlin came to cave opening.

"Trust me, he isn't," Merlin said beneath his breath. They stood at the cave entrance. Its entrance was dark and foreboded and before Arthur stepped in Merlin, stopped him.

"Are you sure you want to do this. You may be trapped there?" Merlin warned. Arthur's brow furrowed, confused at his friends question.

"I love her," he said and stepped inside.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Gwen had heard him before she seen him. He'd called out her name, caught the desperation in his voice. She'd dropped the rock she'd been holding every since she'd been shoved inside the dark cave. Her captors tossed in a bag of food, a small flask of water, candles and a flint for her to start a flame. She would have loved a blanket or at least warmer clothes. The cave was damp, cold, and it to all her efforts not to succumb to it. Though, when she heard his voice she trembled. At first, she thought it might be fear; Arthur had found her and would draw her back to Camelot kicking and screaming. Then she soon realized the feeling that overwhelmed her was relief. She didn't care where she went as long as it was away from this place. Since she first awoke, groggy and disorientated, her whole body and mind held the tension of the fear that mounted inside her. The men who kidnapped her said nothing. When she tried to scream, they gagged her. Bound, gagged and hauled away on horseback, she'd realized that her kidnapping had more to do with Arthur, than her. Despite Arthur's declaration, she was a lady and of some importance. She was important to Arthur, and that was the problem, someone had snatched her to get at him.

"Here," she said weakly as the he emerged from the darkness. The sight of him in his chainmail, his sword at the ready and the intent in his eyes silenced her. Her tremors increased as he approached, and it took every inch of her to remain standing. The small candle she'd lit created a strange shadows and his image seemed to waver in the light. He didn't look real as she held out her hand to him. Maybe the drug, or the fear, she didn't know which, she felt herself falter a bit. Unexpectedly, her legs gave out, but Arthur caught her.

"I have you," he said before she fell into the darkness.

They crumpled to ground as if stringless marionettes. He cradled her in his arms as her body went wilted. At first Arthur panicked, but soon realized she'd only fainted. He situated her better into his arms and braced himself against the wall of the cave. With his free hand, he took the candle she had lit to examine her better. A slight bruising near her hairline distressed him, but the skin hadn't been broken. Her face was slightly flushed, but he watched the evenness of her breath. He pushed strains of hair away to reveal her face fully. In repose, all the strain and tension she'd shown moment before were gone. She seemed at peace. For the briefest of moments, so did he.

When he realized she wouldn't wake right away, he situated her carefully, took off his cloak and spread it on the ground. He placed her upon it and wrapped it around her. He placed the candle close by, so she would not awaken in darkness if he didn't return in time. He lingered by her briefly, before returning to the entrance of the cave. Despite Merlin's story of the cave being enchanted, he need to be sure. He didn't like the idea of being stuck.

At the opening, the moonlit illuminated the small clearing in front of the cave. Nothing stirred except the trees. He examined the entrance carefully before removing his glove and slowly raising his hand through the space. At first, he felt nothing, but a mild tingling sensation at the tips of his fingers. When his finger felt as if they were on fire, he snatched his hand back and cursed in pain. He checked his hand and noticed red whelps forming. He growled in frustration. Merlin had been right. Anyone stepping through would surely die. Content, he could do nothing else he returned to where he'd left Gwen asleep. He found her sitting up staring at him.

"I thought you were a dream," she said mostly to herself as she struggled to disengage herself from the cocoon Arthur had wrapped her.

"Easy," he said coming to her side. "You fainted."

She seemed surprised at his, but the night was a first for many things. She'd been declared a lady of the court, kidnapped to buy favor or ransom from a king, and had been thrown into a cave. When he reached up to brush away a strand of loose curl, she flinched. At first, Arthur took it as a rebuke but realized she'd seen the burnt marks on his fingers. Unceremoniously, she grabbed his injured hand and brought it closer to the flame of the candle.

"How did you do this?" She asked as if she were one of her patients. Scolding him on his inability not to injure himself no matter where he went. He snatched his hand away.

"The mouth of the cave is enchanted, and we cannot leave," he said tightly. Her face had lost its softness and eyed his suspiciously. He quickly retold the story Merlin had told him. Her skepticism faded.

"Maybe that was why they pushed inside and did not enter," she said thoughtfully and touched the bruise on her head. He reached up to touch as well but stopped himself.

"How did you do that?" He retorted.

"I fell," she snapped, pushing away from him and tried to stand up. Her foot tangled in the long cloak, and she stumbled. Arthur caught her by the waist and pulled her to him. The move was meant to prevent more injury, but he soon found he could not let go. She sensed the change and stiffened. She stared up at him defiant and angry. When he brought his mouth to her, she did not yield at first. He kissed her softly, taking in her scent and falling into the memory of all their embraces. When her lips parted, the taste of her almost sent over the edge. This was Ealdor again, and he broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry," he struggled to say as he took a step away. She faced him, her arms out stretched, eyes closed and breathing heavily. She had felt the passion rise, as well. When she finally composed herself, she wiped away an escaping tear.

"Are you sorry that you kissed me or once again because you take what you want Arthur Pendragon," she accused. The accusation hurt him, but he sighed deeply regaining his own control.

"I'm not sorry that I kissed you, but I'm sorry that I didn't ask," he said turning slightly away.

She laughed, but it was not the laughter of joy or ridicule, seeming a little out of control. She picked up this cloak and handed it to him. He turned facing her fully. He'd faced monsters, dragons, enemies and certain death, but never had a sense of dread as he felt now.

"I'm sorry I've made you so unhappy," he said softly.

She smiled weakly at him and shook her head. "I am equally to blame. I let my heart follow you. I should have been stronger, wiser for the both of us. But you made me believe in the possibilities. You offered me the moon Arthur, and I believed you could get it." He saw the disappointment in her eyes.

"I offered you my heart that was all," he said.

"You are the king of Camelot. It is the moon, Arthur plain and simple," she insisted. "Beyond my reach and my station."

Again, they had come back to this. Arthur knew she loved him, but did she believe she deserved him and all he offered her. As the candle flickered, and their shadows danced the dampness of the cave caused him to shiver slightly. He knew it was not from the bone chilling cold.

"Keep the cloak," he insisted.

"I'm fine," she said, holding the cloak out to him again.

"You are barely dress, it's cold, and we need to take the cave to its end at the other side. If you become ill, you will not help the situation." He walked away from her, angrily gathered up his sword, the small flask of water and picked up the candle carefully.

"The path lies deep within the cave, and it may take some time to reach the end," he said tightly and headed slowly into the darkness.

She hesitated and watched him go, as the he and the light disappeared deeper in the cave. Once again, she was following Arthur and sighed. She wondered as she wrapped his cloak tightly around her, was this her destiny. Could she not avoid it or out run it? The thought lingered as she followed and inhaled the scent of his cloak.

They had walked for some time saying little to each other. The pathway was visible but narrow, and he warned her about her footing, the rocks were slippery. The path had a downwardly facing slant to it. They'd already walked much of the night, and the trek had even strained even Arthur, though he would not stop unless she'd requested. Then she tripped and fell for the second time. She'd missed her footing on a narrow path, tried to right herself, and slipped down a small embankment. At the bottom, a pool from an underground spring was surprisingly deeper than she'd expected. She landed on her hands and knees waist deep in the freezing water. Arthur jumped down to embankment to the water's edge. When he reached out to help, she slapped his hand away and fell backward onto her rear. Now she was totally soaked. He glared at her, his mounting annoyance set his mouth in a thin line.

"If you were on fire, do I have permission to put you out?" He said, not hiding his frustration. He held out his hand again, and she reluctantly took it. He helped her back up to the path grumbling all the way about the stubbornness of woman, mules and rocks. He recovered their meager supplies and found a spot so they could settle in for the night. His anger quickly abated at the sight of her. Her arms wrapped tightly around herself, her dress wet from water and mud and her look of complete misery.

"We have no fire," he said apologetically. Thankfully, she'd dropped his cloak before she fell, and it remained dry. He quickly wrapped it around her. He sat her down and rubbed her arms to give her warmth, but it did little good. The problem was the dress; it clung to her, chilled her body, and gave her no relief. She began to shiver uncontrollably.

"Arthur," she pleaded as her teeth chattered. He drew her closer. They stayed like that for a while, and he felt the tiny tremors as her body fought against the cold. Every now in then she'd close her eyes as if succumbing. He felt helpless and had to do something. Quickly, he laid her down. He struggled to get off his chainmail as his panic overwhelmed him. Finally, he slipped off his tunic. She lay motionless as he pulled at the laces of her dress. Their dampness made it difficult, and every now and then, she haplessly pushed his hand away.

"It's not like I haven't seen this before," he complained as he managed to get her top dress off. The layer of mud had made it heavy and cumbersome. The exposure made her shiver even more.

"Arthur," she said weakly, her eyes fluttering open briefly. "Are you my destiny?"

What a nonsensical question he thought, but he realized she was losing her reasoning. He knew the cold could kill her, if he didn't act quickly. He stripped off her the last of her clothing and tossed them to the side. She barely moved now, and he knew he had little time. He knelt next to her and slipped the tunic over her head. She was like a child who couldn't dress itself. She remained limp against him, letting his bare skin touch as much of her as possible. He wrapped cloak around them. They were a mass of arms and legs, balled up together. Her flesh was cold on contact and he felt his heat draining away.

"Of course, I'm your destiny, you silly woman," he grumbled as he pressed her tightly to him. She mumbled something, but he didn't understand it.

"I'm not the moon, but a man who loves you, so you cannot leave me," he said softly and kissed the top of her head. He prayed he had enough warmth for them both.

"All you have to do is but reach for me, and I am there."


	10. Chapter 10

10

Gwen rose slowly. When Arthur held out the bread and cheese, she turned her head away. Her body ached and she felt she'd been beaten. She didn't protest when he held her close, the heat of his body a life line. She knew his quick thinking had saved her, so she didn't struggle when she awoke in his arms. She lingered in his warmth like a blanket on a winter's day. He made no complaints about moving or continuing their journey. She guessed his knights would be waiting there, with hot food and horses. They would back be in Camelot before the week's end, and this would all be over.

"Do you think it's much further?" She said in a voice still heavy with sleep.

"No, maybe half a day," he reassured her. He'd put out the candle, conserving it, so she could not see his face. She only felt him, close.

"Thank….you," she said.

He said nothing, unwilling to destroy the peace they had development. She'd half remembered his frantic efforts to keep her warm, his anger at life's serendipitous whims and his pleas to her not to leave him. Now, as they lay tangled in the dark, he'd fallen into a self-imposed silence, like one of the high wire acts she once seen acrobats do. He'd become too afraid to say anything to her, fearful of her reaction. Despite his strong arms to hold her, in the dark, his silenced added to her loneliness. She'd preferred a yelling Arthur to this one.

She was the one who had to practical. She disengaged from him, taking his cloak and wrapping it tightly around her. Her dress was ruined. She did her best with her shoes, scraping off the mud and slipping them on. Their wetness made her shiver and remember the cold. She felt ridiculously half dress, wrapped in Arthur's cloak, tunic and her soggy shoes. She struggled with her hair. It had come undone during her sleep. She ran her finger through it several times before braiding it. While she readied, Arthur watched, holding the lit candle for her to see.

"Thank you," she said meekly as if he were some kind stranger. She knew her tone and manner and had put him off again. Even in the flickering light, she saw his jaw tense.

"I'm here to please," he grumbled beneath his breath as he gathered up the rest of the meager belongings roughly. Gwen sighed, regretting her aloofness toward him. She didn't know how to act. She didn't want to encourage him, yet…yet. She desperately wanted him to not to be angry with her.

"Arthur please…." She halted him as he passed her, ready to lead them home and back to their shared misery. He pulled his arm away. "I'm doing my best."

"So am I," he snapped. She saw his furrowed brow, tight mouth and intense glare.

Gwen felt horrible, still exhausted and ill. Yet she saw the pain in Arthur's eyes and knew she was the reason. Hot tears ran down Gwen's face and she cursed herself for not being stronger.

"Don't you dare cry," he warned her. As if on cue, she cried harder, her body racking with sobs uncontrollably. "Guinevere if you ever love me, don't do this."

The tenseness in his face vanished, drained away and replaced with such a powerful sorrowful look, she had to turn away. He grabbed her suddenly by the forearm and shook once and then again, as if to jar the misery out of her and away from him. She almost crumpled at the force of this.

"Stopped," he begged, knowing it did little. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"I don't know what to do," she said, buried her head into his chest. He'd put on his padded undergarment he wore beneath his chainmail, and she sobbed into it. "I do not know who to be?"

Silence filled the darkened cave, as Arthur said nothing. She rose and fell on his deep breaths, slowly calming her. His hand stroked the small of her back, as she mirrored his intake of his breath. They were as one, an entity unto themselves, a creature of both; fire and light; death and rebirth; sorrow and hope.

"I once knew who I was, someone's daughter, sister, and friend. I woke up sure each day, and knew of what it demanded of me. I sewn a garment, made a bed or took care of a trouble stain on a fine lady's dress. You came….and took that all away from me. I knew better than to fall in love with you. I'm a sensible girl, a reasonable woman," she said with conviction as if to convince herself.

"When you loved me back, I did not know what to do. How was I to be, the lover of the prince, his mistress? You wanted a wife, and I knew you were mad. I let myself fall, into the deepest well. I fell and fell. Am I at my bottom Arthur, because I feel as if I've struck stone? I'm shattered into a thousand pieces, unsure of how to put myself together. When I do who will I become?"

"I know…I can't tell you what to do or even who to be," Arthur said softly as he leaned his head on hers. "Please…let me be there when you find out."

Her sobs subsided at his words. She stared up at him, in the dull light; his hopefulness stared back at her. He stroked her cheek gently and pushed away her wayward hair. He bent down and kissed the side of her mouth and then the other. She tilted her head to the side. She wanted more. He took her invitation and kissed her full on the lips. She parted her mouth, and he pushed the kiss deeper. She knew his touch and yielded to his desire.

When he finally pulled away, catching his breath, he stared at her as if awaiting a coming storm. When no storm came, he kissed her again. When she finally stepped away from him, she felt lightheaded.

"You will not push me?" She asked.

"I will not," he swore.

"I prefer coming to you Arthur, than being taken," she said as stared back at him.

Arthur nodded and held out his hand for her to take.

"Then come with me," he said his voice low and inviting. She took his hand. They walked this way, companionably for several hours. Despite her tired state, Arthur spurred her on.

They knew when they reached the entrance of the cave when sunlight flooded the cavernous space. They no longer need the candle to find their way through the narrow well worn path. Gwen sighed happily at the sight of the cave's opening. Arthur didn't seem as happy, because of the man that stood waiting for them.

The old wizard stood, red robe moving gently against the late morning breeze. He hands clasped behind his back and taping his foot. He looked annoyed.

"Took you long enough," he said. His face wrinkled and flushed.

"Excuse me," an equally annoyed Arthur retorted.

"You think this is some holiday, were you can lounge around with you lady love," the wizard snapped. As if on instinct, Arthur put his hand to the hilt of his sword.

"Just like you to want stick someone with that." The wizard raised his hand as his eyes glowed, and the sword flew from Arthur and into the crinkle, age spotted hand of the wizard. "Nice sword."

"Give that back," Arthur demanded.

"Or what?" The wizard taunted. Arthur took a step, but Gwen held him back. She could see this was getting them nowhere.

"Arthur, please," she said calmly. The wizard chuckled.

"She must be the smart one. You haven't changed much, have you prince prat? Now that you've become king, demanding everyone to do as you will."

Arthur seethed. Gwen stoked his arm until his temper cooled. She laced his fingers into his hand and held tightly. The wizard took notice of this and a corner of his mouth twisted up in a smile.

"Where is Merlin, my men?" Arthur said between clenched teeth.

"Let say your servant is my insurance, so you won't do anything stupid. When I release you, he will be freed. As for your men, I told them to meet you at the border of the woods by the castle in four days time. I didn't want to give them any idea about capturing me, especially, that gabby one with the dark hair," the wizard grinned back at them with yellowing teeth.

"You expect us to walk to Camelot?" Arthur said indignantly.

"No you idiot, I expect to walk to the village down the hill, ask for shelter for the night. How you get to Camelot, is your business."

"What kind of help is that?" Arthur asked, his temper rising again.

"My bargain with Merlin was to get you out, not bring you at your door step. Have you gotten that through you thick royal head of yours?" The wizard said.

"Fine, fine…that is all we need," Gwen interjected. She didn't want a shouting match between the two men. "Free us and will find our way home."

"Not only smart, but sensible. You should marry this one." The wizard pointed at Gwen.

"Okay, fine free us," Arthur demanded strongly. The wizard crinkled his face.

"You are not a humble man Pendragon, you should learn to be." The wizard shook his finger at Arthur.

Arthur huffed in exasperation.

"In fact…?" The wizard tapped his lower lip as he contemplated something. "It would be just like you to announce to anyone who'd listen that you are the king of Camelot, and start demanding things." Gwen saw a twinkle in the old man's eyes.

"Not this time, King of Nothing." The wizard raised his arm, mumbled words beneath his breath as his eyes glowed fire. "Until you sit on your throne in the throne room of Camelot, no one will know who you are."

"What have you done?" A worried Gwen said, staring at Arthur, who looked blank face and confused. Arthur shook his head as if to clear it.

"Arthur?" She said cautiously. He stared at her, his eyes narrowing and then suddenly widening in shock as he pulled away, releasing her hold on him.

"What have done to him?" Gwen glowered at the wizard. The wizard simply laughed.

"Oh my lady, you will love this. Ask him who he is," the wizard chuckled in delight. When did as instructed, she carefully asked a wild eyed Arthur who he was?

"I'm…Arthur my lady," He said, with some doubt in his voice. Gwen sighed with relief. Then she realized he sounded very formal and called her Lady.

"Who is your king?" She asked. Arthur looked thoughtful.

"He is named Arthur, as well. I think I was named after him. I'm not sure. Why do you ask my lady?"

"Why do you keep calling me Lady?" Her worried tone had returned.

"Your brother is Sir Elyan, and you are a lady. Have I offended you?" He said meekly.

Gwen mindlessly shook her head, unsure of what to do. She glared at the wizard, angered by his games and taunting.

"Why did you do this? He knows nothing of his life," she yelled. The wizard just smiled.

"He knows, he is not king, but a humble servant. All he knows is that he must get you to Camelot, back to your brother safely. He's sworn to do it," he said.

Arthur stared at her dutifully, head bowed.

"He doesn't remember that he….he" she couldn't find the words. The wizard came closer and snapped his fingers. Arthur froze in place, and the wizard stepped through the cave entrance as if nothing could happen to him, and nothing did. He came close to Gwen and smiled down at her. Then she saw something in his eyes, warmth she hadn't seen before.

"He will know that he loves you and no other. He knows your safety is paramount." The wizard said somberly. "All that you go through until he sits on his throne will be remembered."

"Why do you do this?" She demanded.

The wizard stared at her patiently, his caring eyes shining down her. He placed a finger beneath her chin, lifting it up to face him.

"Because Gwen, you must know who you are and what to do. He must learn who you were and what you've done. It's as easy as that. Four days may not be enough, but I suspect so."

"I don't understand why you are doing this?" She sounded confused because she was.

"Camelot needs a strong king, who truly understands his people, all of his people. Sometimes Arthur can be thoughtless. As for you, he also needs a Queen by his side that will do what is necessary to survive and make Camelot strong. Sometimes Gwen you need to learn to lead instead of follow."

Gwen couldn't hide her worried look. "And you think I am that woman?"

"Yes my lady, yes indeed."


	11. Chapter 11

I know everyone wants the story to move on, but I thought I needed this piece. To get into Arthur's new head. I hope he rings true to the story.

**11**

Arthur took his time to gather wood. He used the exercise to clear his head, to get his feelings in order, do his duty. For the second time, she'd caught Arthur his eyes on staring at her. They'd been walking through the dense forest in the direction the wizard had instructed them to go. It was further than they expected, and events in the cave had exhausted them both. Bravely, he suggested they camp for the night, and much to his surprise she'd agreed. Evening The night had come upon them, and the half-light of the setting sun, he saw the weariness in her eyes. He left her at a small outcrop of trees for sheltered, and let her finish the last bit of food in the bag she carried. Thankfully, her appetite had returned. At first, she resisted, willing to share the small amount. He lied, and said he wasn't hungry. In truth, he was starving. As if on cue, his stomach made a noise. They needed a fire. The evening chill would be upon them, and she was still half-dressed in her undergarment, and his cloak.

His stomach complained again.

"Silence, I need no complaint from you," he said to his inner organ, and continued to gather woods. He made himself think of other things. The breeze that went through the trees the play of the fading light on the forest floor, and her scent. Without warning, his mind drifted to the cave, and the kiss. When Lady Guinevere asked him what he remembered. He remembered his name, his position, and the kiss. The touch of her lips made parts of him ache, and he struggled to get the sensation out of his head with little success. He'd remembered the press of her body on his, how his arm felt wrapped around her small waist. The rich aroma of her skin. The memory made him hold his breath.

"Stop you fool," he admonished. "She cannot love you." The thought made his heart ache. He shook his head. How could he love a royal?

"Arthur!" He heard the familiar voice call his name. She didn't sound alarm or in distress so he did not rush, and thought he had enough wood to return to her. It was unfortunate he thought of her always, but to be in her presence was torturous.

At the site of their small encampment, she surprised him with a small fire. When he approached, she took the kindling from him, and pile slowly added them close to the flame. She went about her work purposely as if she'd done it a thousand times. He smiled thinking, how foolish that would be, a royal building a fire, or setting up came or finding food, but she had done this in the short time he'd gone. The fire blazed high, and she smiled at her efforts. She looked up at him. Then her smile vanished as quickly as a frightened bird. He realized he'd begun staring at her again like a love-sick fool. Inwardly he cursed himself.

"Sorry malady," he said, giving her a curt bow. This only deepened her frown. Angered by his stupidity, he excused himself in a huff and turned away. He found a small rock he could sit upon, far enough away from her so she did not have to look at him.

"Stupid fool," he cursed beneath his breath.

He stiffened at the sound of her approaching footstep. He'd finally composed himself, and stood to face her. He had some pride he thought as he squared his shoulders.

"Please, come sit by the fire." She commanded softly. The sternness had gone from her face. Her warm liquid brown eyes stared back at him, losing him. He sighed, feeling helpless.

"I should stay here," he said.

"Don't be ridiculous. It will be freezing by night fall," she pleaded. He shook his head. He only had so much control, and he wouldn't humiliate himself by confessing his feelings to her.

"No Madame," he insisted, grasping his hands behind his back like a soldier.

Her eyes narrowed on him as her lips pressed into a tight line. Then her hands went on her hips as she stomped her foot.

"As your mistress, I demanded you sit by the fire," she scolded. Arthur flinched in surprise. She'd never raised her voice to him. "That's all I need is for you to get sick. Do you expect me to carry you around because you're too proud to accept a common curtsey?"

Her face flushed with anger as her narrow eyes glared at him. She looked mad now.

"Yes my lady," he said weakly as he returned to encampment with her stomping behind him and prodded him on. She pointed to large red cape she had spread on the ground for him to sit. He sat. She took a seat next to him, and pulled a small piece of cheese, and bread she'd saved.

"Eat," she commanded. He took the food, and slowly ate. His stomach was happy to have company. He sighed in satisfaction. He caught Lady her smiling at him. , and the tension in his shoulders eased. a bit.

"It's been a long day, let's sleep, and the morning will be better," she said softly as if all had been forgiven. He nodded dutifully as he watched her stretch out on the ground in front of him. She seemed tired, and he knew she hadn't quite recovered from her ordeal in the cave. He wouldn't add to her troubles by acting like a lovesick fool.

"Good night my lady," he said. Her eyes fluttered a bit as she said her own goodnight to him. He was tired as well, and he stretched out on the clock, careful not to get to close. He laid stiff as a stone a foot away from her. He felt the heat of the fire warm him, but he it couldn't match the fire that burned inside him. The sooner they returned to Camelot the better. He didn't know how long he could be with her. It took him some time to fall asleep. Instead, he watched her slow, and even breath, and the whispered murmurs of her dreams. Soon, he fell asleep, aware of the unwavering reality she would never be his.

"Arthur." His name came to him on the breeze. It sounded far away, soft, and calling. He recognized the voice of his beloved, and he smiled.

"Arthur!" Now his name sounded like a command.

His eyes snapped awake into the glaring sunlight of morning. He woke confused, unsure of where he was. He sensed her first, her body closed to his, her warmth radiating off her, and he absorbed it. Her hair felt soft, and full with the scent of her, and he begged himself to breathe in deeply.

"Arthur!" She exclaimed.

When he realized he'd wrapped his arms around her in the night, he stiffened. Extremely embarrassed that other parts of his anatomy had stiffened, as well. He had entwined his limbs into her, making her unable to move. Spooning from behind, his face buried in her hair, one hand had cupped her breast and was mindlessly kneading it. Frozen, he felt at a lost as to what do. If he released her, she would see him in all his state, and his embarrassment would only deepen.

"Arthur, could you let me go," she said. Her calm surprised him. She seemed unperturbed by his action. Oddly, this bothered him. Was she so unconcerned about her reputation, she didn't mind a servant handling her?

"Sorry…I guess the fire went out. Sorry," he said, yet carefully disengaging himself for from her. The moment he did, he jumped up, and dashed behind a large tree, that didn't seem large enough.

"Sorry….milady," he said, unable to face her.

For a long moment, she said nothing but she sighed deeply. He was a terrible, lecherous servant who needed to be flogged, and put in irons. If anyone were to find out what had happened. He still might be.

"Arthur, please come out," she begged his softly. There was no reproach in the tone. Before he did, he checked his state, pleased that his embarrassed had quelled his desired. He stepped from behind the tree, he bowed in embarrassment. When he looked up at her, he caught the pity in her eyes. She knew he was a fool, he thought, that made two.

"Oh Arthur," she moaned and shook her head. "What am I to do with you?"

"I would beg your forgiveness," he said. She shook her head.

"You are Arthur, what is there to forgive," she said, her words sounded kind and compassionate. He released a breath, contented to know she took pity upon him.

Arthur raised an eyebrow to this. He had little memory of the past. Had he made lecherous advance to her before? He found it disconcerting she could be so cavalier about it. She may not reciprocate his feelings, but they were real. A part of him hurt that she dismissed them so easily. He stiffened his shoulder and glared back her. She may have his heart, but he had his pride. His sudden changed registered on her face, and her comforting smile faded, and replaced with an endearing one.

She stood close to him, taking his measure. He caught something, in her eyes, a softening as if caught in memory. She placed a hand on his forearm and squeeze reassuringly. At first, he read it as a concern, but there was something more. He caught a hitch in her throat. He hardly realized as her hand snaked up his arm to cup his cheek. She searched his eyes as if to find some hidden truth. He lost himself in her eyes that reminded him so much of the color of topaz, dark amber, and polished wood.

"I wish you were this way always," she said, her voice just upon a whisper.

"What way?" He responded his own voice husky. That feeling had returned, deep and lustful and in needed.

He could tell she seemed to search for words as she gazed into his eyes. He'd realized she was a lost as well, in some memory they both shared. He had trouble breathing and struggled not to grab her and kiss her. He didn't have too. She kissed him. Without hesitation, he took it as an invitation and drew her close.

Mouth upon on mouth, surrendering to longing, Arthur tightened his hold on her. He seemed fearful this was a dream or that she would come to her senses. He pushed the kiss deeper as her lips parted invitingly. She moaned, and he did, as well. He felt like a man who starved himself and now given a feast. He pushed her hard against the tree, and a small yelped escaped her. He wanted to apologize but couldn't. He devoured her mouth.

They separated briefly, to catch their breath. Arthur dug into her skin, her thin undergarment no obstacle for him. He knew he should stop but couldn't, he wouldn't. He was lost, along with his control and mind.

"Great dragons and all who command them," a voice exclaimed. Arthur barely heard the voice in his lust induced haze. He had his hand up his her lady's dress and firmly placed on her naked rump. Realized they'd been interrupted, she'd pushed his hand away and buried her face in his chest, too embarrassed to stare at their intruder. So she did not see the old wizard stand before them, bemused if not annoyed at their current state.

"Must I enchant you as well Guinevere?" He huffed and stomped toward them. "Do you mind."

"What the hell are you…" Arthur began to say but realized his tone was close to sounding commanding and above his station. This didn't stop him from stepping in front of the Lady Guinevere.

"For two people who seemed so determine to being apart and return to Camelot, you both are going about it all wrong. When I realized you'd hadn't arrived at the village, I went looking. If I'd know I'd catch you in the act…" He threw up his hands.

"It's no business of yours," Arthur yelled. The wizard looked at him sternly.

"If you only knew, how much it is. The both of you fools to set in your own stubbornness, imagine hurts, your stations and desires. You rip and tear at each other as if it only effect you." The wizard paced before them like a school master at in front of two shameless students.

"You have not right to do this," Gwen finally said, her brow furrowed in her own annoyance.

The wizard laughed and pointed at her in amusement.

"It speaks finally. The door mouse speaks," the wizard taunted.

"How dare you," Arthur cursed, ready to defend his lady's honor. He went for a sword he no longer had. The wizard ignored him.

"Will you tell him milady of how you feel? Or will let your pride and stubbornness dictate for you. Or will you fall back on the familiar role of door mouse, who will not display her will or mind to those around her, even to the one she loves? Fate has a place you my Lady, whether you believe it or not. I cannot wait while you decide. He cannot wait." He pointed at Arthur, who stood dumbfounded by the exchanged. "Now his fate is in your hands, you have the power and responsibility. Use it well. Upon your return to Camelot, if you do not know your place with him, then you never will."

"I…can't," Gwen began as if to about to lose her legs, she did and slumped against the tree. Arthur barely caught her. She looked up at him, concern had returned to her face.

The wizard had come closer and glared down at her. There was little sympathy in his eyes. His wrinkled face hovered close despite Arthur being between them.

"You should reach the village by early afternoon if you keep your hands off each other. There, you can make the best arrangement to your return to Camelot. I'll leave you to it," he said.

"You're a wicked man," she accused.

The wizard laughed.

"Yes, I am.""


	12. Chapter 12

12

The wizard warned her. No one was to know of Arthur's true identity, including Arthur. For things to be set right, they had to return to Camelot together. What she did after that would be entirely up to her. Gwen knew that wasn't true. With each day, it became harder and harder to separate her life from the people of Camelot, and especially Arthur. They had survived the cave only to put into insurmountable predicament with the wizard's spell, and then came the warnings. She didn't know what he was playing at, but she didn't like it, one bit. He'd called her a mouse, a timid thing with no mind of her own. She had reason to defy a king. What was a wizard to her?

"I know that look," the wizard's eyes narrowed on her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied, keeping her eyes on him. He stood before her, with his hands behind back, grinning. She'd left Arthur to clean up their campsite and gather what little belongings they had. The wizard had pointed the way to the village, and they would be no excuses made.

"I will tell you a secret," the wizard. He'd lost his cunning smile and had taken a seat on a tree stump. Gwen kept her distance. She wanted nothing to do with this wizard and his magic. Also, there was no secret he could tell her to change her opinion about him. Magic had caused her father's death, and nearly killed her. In this, she was in agreement with Arthur. Magic served no one.

"Uther once accused you of seducing Arthur with magic. You were to be burned for your deeds. But others knew the truth of it. Morgana tried to sabotage your relationship with Arthur by telling his father about your relationship. Her lies lead him to believe you'd bewitched his son. Arthur did not think this and fought for you with all his heart and soul, but it did little good. Do you know how you were saved," he said.

Gwen stared at the old man, his long, red robe, thinning hair and spotted paper-thin skin. She'd heard the stories of the wizard who claimed to enchanted both she and Arthur into a love match. He said he did it to hurt Uther, but deep down she knew this wasn't true. Arthur loved her, and she had loved him. Merlin believed it as well, and she always trusted him. She narrowed her gaze.

"Are you saying." She pointed a finger at him, unsure if he'd been the one to save her. "Why?"

"I saved you for many reasons. First, you are honest, you have a generous heart and truly love Camelot. More importantly, I saved you for Arthur and his love for you. A love you think so easy to walk away from. We all have duty my lady, some harder than other, impossible by some. You have only but one duty, destiny expects from you, which is to love Arthur. You are the sunshine, which brings light into his world, and without it, he is just an ordinary king and at worse, another Uther."

Gwen stared for a long time and let the wizard's words play in her head. They carried such weight with them, she felt her shoulders sag. She closed her eyes, and blocked out the day, noises from the forest, the sounds of Arthur as he gathered their things. When she opened her eyes, the wizard was gone. Her burdened of loving the king of Camelot seemed even heavier.

"Are you ready, malady," Arthur said as he sheathed the small dagger in his belt. Gwen sighed, nodded, and let Arthur led their way.

By late afternoon, they'd reached the edge of a clearing. Beyond neat rows of farm land, outer houses, lay the village. Bigger than what Gwen had expected. She felt tentative as they approached. She was to tell no one of Arthur. She had to play of a lady, and Arthur was her servant. She was unsure if she could do it.

"There seems to be some going on," Arthur said and pointed to the decorative bunting throughout the village. Someone had hung flowers everywhere.

"Maybe it's a celebration of some sort." He said with keen interest. "It seems an agreeable place."

Gwen seemed doubtful of that. How was she to pretend she was a lady of the court and Arthur her servant. She was hard pressed to tell him what to do most time, but now he looked to her to tell him everything. Then she assessed their sorry state. Arthur looked well enough, dressed in the garb of a soldier. Her clothes had been ruin, and now she walked around in her under dress and Arthur's cloak. How were they to explain that?

"I'm not dress for a celebration of any sort," she complained mostly to herself as drew the cloak tight around her. She caught Arthur's glance.

"You were set upon by bandit and nearly drowned, how are you to look malady?" He said with all seriousness.

He was right of course. It wasn't her outer garment that would convince anyone she was a lady but what was inside. She decided to remain as close to the truth as possible. She'd been kidnapped and rescued. She hoped that would be enough.

As they got closer to the village, doubts begun to seep into her head like an early morning fog. She forced herself to keep her focus on the broad area of Arthur's back as he strolled in front of her toward the village. He seemed certain for the both of us. She sighed resigned to give herself over to their dilemma. She'd been around enough ladies of the court to pretend. In truth, Eylan's knighthood had made her into Lady Guinevere. Yet she still felt like the seamstress and lady's maid.

As they reached the outskirts of the village much of it had been deserted. What few people they did see were hurrying to the center of town.

"With all the festivities, it couldn't be a hanging, I hope." Gwen said with concern.

"Maybe it's a harvest feast of some kind," Arthur said thoughtfully. When a young boy ran passed them, Arthur stop him.

"What goes on here today," Arthur asked. The boy, maybe ten or twelve, stared up at him wide eyes, in surprised at the presence of the stranger. He took in their dress, but his eyes locked on the hilt of Arthur's dagger, where his hand rested. Possibly realizing this, Arthur removed his hand and smiled down at the boy.

"We mean you no harm," Arthur said. The boy looked doubtful.

"We have been attacked by bandits, and seek shelter," Gwen said softly and bent down to talk to the boy. The boy smiled back at her.

"It best you go see my ole ma, she knows what to do," the boy replied.

"Your ole ma, where is she?" Gwen asked, keeping her voice low and pleasant so not to spook the boy.

"She be with the rest. She sent me home to fetch the lace. Jenny forgot it and wouldn't do without. So my ole ma sent me home. I have to go?" The boy said and took a step back. Gwen thought he might flee. She stood up and held out her hand for him to take. The boy stared back uncertain of the gesture.

"I'm Lady Guinevere, and this is my…servant…Arthur. Will you escort me sir to your mistress," Gwen said sweetly. The boy giggled at her formalities. At least, she thought she could fool a small boy. The boy took her hand and them away.

Within minutes, they arrived at the center of town in a modest square. Here, most of the bright decorations hung with wild flowers and strips of colorful cloth. Arthur stayed closed to her as the youth lead them through a large gathering of people who stared at them awkwardly. They had questioning looks and a low murmurs began. Suddenly, the crowd grew tight around them, and they could barely walk. Arthur placed his hand on her forearm and drew himself close. She saw the concern in his eyes as the faces of peasants, farmers and village folk gawked. His hand went back to the hilt of his dagger.

Oddly, it was the boy that got them through. He pushed and shoved with all the determination of the captain of the guard, demanding people move away and make way for him. Surprising they did move, but the murmurs and questions about strangers didn't cease. When they made their way to an opening, Gwen realized they'd interrupted a wedding.

"Oh my," she said and placed her hand to her mouth. She became aware of the state of her dress and stopped. Arthur had to pull her along to make her continue. The young boy had taken them to an older woman, but not too far in years that she did not remain attractive. She had an oval shaped face, small chin and a wide, full mouth. Her high cheek bone accentuated her warm cat like eyes. Her skin, darken with too much time in the sun was an olive complexion. Thick black hair was braided into an intricate bun and decorated with flowers. She wore a plain dark blue dress, decorated with delicate lace. Gwen admired the craftsmanship.

"I sent you for lace, and you bring me two souls Thomas," the woman said sternly but with a smile and a light country accent.

"I found them ole ma, said they were attacked by bandits," the boy named Thomas informed. The crowd's murmurs grew. The woman called ole ma, put her hands to her hips and assessed them. The voices in the crowd become louder, and she raised a hand and silenced them.

"You've travel long?" She said softly to Arthur, who seemed to ease a bit. He'd been tense since they'd arrived. He nodded.

"Yes madam," he said. He stood before Gwen in a protective stance. Sabeth peered pass Arthur to get a better look at her.

"They took your clothes, did they?" She questioned, with a raised brow. But before Gwen could answer, Arthur did.

"She fell into some deep water, her dressed ruined beyond repair. I beg your pardon to ask if someone could tend to malady. She shouldn't be seen this way. Lady Guinevere, is a lady of the court of Camelot, and the events of the last few days have been quite trying for her," Arthur said dutifully.

They woman stared at them briefly, scrutinizing them carefully. When he reached around for Gwen, Arthur almost stopped her. It was a look of genuine concern on the woman's face that did stay his hand.

"No harm will come to her, sir. We are a small village, simple folk, but we believe in helping those in need. Someone will tend to her, and you," she said as she pulled Gwen from behind Arthur.

"I'm called Sabeth, and you are welcome here malady. We do not have much, but our hearts are full and open," she said softly. Someone grumbled in the crowd. Sabeth gave a scathing look in the direction of the voice, and the crowd silenced.

"This is a splendid day, a grand day and no one would put a stop to it with bad behavior and harsh words. I make you my guest, thus a member of my household. All will treat you as such and I will not hear a word about it or I'll hit someone on the head," Sabeth said firmly. Gwen smiled at this and the welcoming eyes of the tall woman before her. For the first time, since she left the castle, she felt totally safe.

"Thank you," Gwen said and bowed her head.

"No need of that here. This is my daughter's wedding day, a celebration, a reason to enjoy," Sabeth said and placed a warm hand on hers. She took a deep breath, gave Thomas a glance until she saw the lace in his hand.

"Give me that before you wrinkle it," she demanded. "Now to work, here Sally, you take this lace to Jenny and finish with her so we made get the wedding started. I'll deal with our guests quick enough. The food is getting cold, and already the musicians are drunk." She commanded. The crowd began to turn to their tasks and hurried away from them. Sabeth bent to the young Thomas.

"Thomas, take this kind sir to the barn and have him freshen up a bit. There should be some soap still there from your mornings wash. I'll take the lady to the house and see if we can find one the girls' dresses to fit her." Sabeth said. Before Arthur could protest at their separation, Sabeth had whisked her off with another younger woman with a strong resemblance to her.

"Don't you worry, he'll be alright with Thomas? If Thomas doesn't talk him to death," Sabeth said as they headed for a large house in the center of the village.

"Now let's get you sorted. I won't have a guest of my dressed like she's been rolled in the mud," Sabeth peered closer to her. "That is mud?"

"Yes, just mud," Gwen almost laughed

It took but half an hour to get her face washed thoroughly, her hair brushed and fitted into a pale yellow dress that was almost too small for her. It hugged her curves and lifted her bosom. Sabeth took a small piece of lace and covered her chest for modesty.

"Can't much do with the rest of you. There'd be no doubt in anyone's mind you're a woman. No worries though. I don't doubt, if any of the men, drunk or sober tonight would come near you with that your servant looking like he'd chop off their heads if they tried," she said jovially.

"Arthur is very…protective," Gwen said as she patiently sat and let the other woman called Rose and Sabeth's daughter styled her hair. Rose didn't have her mother's dark coloring but did have the high cheek bones and slanted gold-colored eyes. She wasn't as tall as her mother but had the same long strong hands.

From what Gwen could see, the women were lace makers. The evidence of their craft lay shattered about the made room. They did beautiful work as Gwen gently touched the dainty lace that decorated her bodice.

"This is beautiful," Gwen said. Sabeth beamed at the compliment.

"High praise coming from a lady court of Camelot," Sabeth said. Gwen felt guilty and lost her smile. She was not a lady of the court of Camelot. She wore dresses she'd sewn herself as well as for others. She knew the ache of doing fine needle work. She admired Sabeth for it. Her lace work had provided well for her family, it seemed.

"Is Thomas your son?" Gwen asked as Rose put the final flower in her hair.

"Yes, a little rascal he is. I hope he's not given your man a hard time. He so likes stories," Rose said sweetly. Gwen thought of Arthur and caught herself in a smile.

"Well, you're ready, as best as we can make you," Sabeth announced. "Sorry, I have no full mirror to show you, but you look just fine."

"Indeed," Rose beamed brightly.

"I'll take your word of it."Gwen said. She felt better, clean and fully dressed. There was a ringing of the bell from outside.

"Well, it's time to go, Jenny's waited long enough," Sabeth announced and hurriedly, put her things away. The door opened, and Thomas burst in.

"Ole ma…"

Sabeth held up a hand to stop him.

"We're coming, stay your breeches," she commanded. She lead them outside where Arthur stood. Someone had found a comb for his hair and brushed off the dust from his clothes. He wore his red cloak.

"Thomas insisted that I wear it," Arthur said shyly. "I'm sorry I don't have my sword." Thomas beamed up at him.

"Well, it will be grand, let's go," Sabeth said, but stopped suddenly. She'd turn around on Arthur, who was staring at Gwen. Gwen caught the look as well and saw Sabeth and Rose's surprise expressions. Gwen cleared her throat loudly and gave Arthur a stern look. She'd seen his look of desire and pleasure at the sight of her as she'd stepped out of the house. Thankfully, it vanished in an instance, and he fell in behind them as they returned to the square.

As they walked, Gwen felt Arthur's eyes on her and got caught herself in memories of his hands on her waist, wrapped around the small of her back. Suddenly, the dress was too tight, and she couldn't breathe. She stumbled over a small tree root and almost fell. Arthur was at her side in an instance, an arm around her waist, pulling her up and towards him. Sabeth turned at the sound, and eyes widened at the sight of them in some awkward but intimate embrace.

"I'm fine," Gwen announced abruptly and pushed away. He seemed slighted by her tone. He stiffen, as did she and exchanged harsh looks. Gwen smoothed out her skirt and stomped off. Arthur didn't follow and let the women continue before he fell in behind them again.

Before being pulled into the gathering, she turned to see Arthur, several feet away. He stood alone, ramrod straight staring straight ahead and not at her. She felt horrible rebuffing him and sad as he now stood apart. She wanted to go to him and kiss him, brush her fingers along his brow to wipe the worry from his face. Instead, she remained by Sabeth's side and turned her back to him.

Oddly she realized, how totally their roles had been reversed, she the royal and he the commoner. She wanted to cry, but didn't. Plastered on a smile and greeted all who Sabeth introduced her too. She bowed, smiled and wanted to scream. The first chance she got she looked for him and saw he remained by a large tree during much of the festivities, arms crossed and staring in the distance, still alone.

"No one could boast, they'd had a Lady at their wedding," a young woman said, breaking Gwen's reverie. She had to gather her thoughts quickly to answer Sabeth's youngest daughter Jenny and now new bride.

"You do me the honor of inviting me," Gwen said softly. Jenny seemed to like that and curtsy for the hundredth time. Gwen thought she'd been discreet, but Jenny craned her neck to follow Gwen's gaze in the direction of where Arthur was. He stood tall, handsome in his uniform. Someone had offered him a drink, which he politely took. There was a toast and up raised goblets and then another toast.

"He's right lovely, ain't he? I'm sure one of the girls will try to woo him into a hayloft," the girl teased. Gwen stiffened.

"No they won't," Gwen said sternly and a little imperious in tone. Jenny stood with her mouth slightly agape.

"Yes, your ladyship," she bowed quickly and darted off in her wedding dress, no doubt to tell the local unmarried girls that Arthur, servant and bodyguard to the Lady Guinevere was off limits and not to be taken to any hayloft.

"Indeed," Gwen huffed.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Arthur didn't want to go, but she had insisted. The men of the village had gathered for a hunting party. Damn her, he'd no desire to dash about the woods, or fix the wheel on the Sabeth's broken cart, or help the neighbor tend his roof. When Lady Guinevere insisted he accompany the men on their hunt, he knew her request had to do more with repaying the villagers' generosity or the arrangements Sabeth had made to get to them to Camelot. She'd promised a vender who sold her lace at the markets would arrive in two days time. His ventures toward the southern villages would bring them near Camelot, and close enough to walk the rest of the way

The hunting party was only an excuse. She didn't say the words but her eyes had said enough. His presence was a reminder they could never be together - ever. She didn't have to say them, he could do that well enough himself. He was likely to tell her this the next time they were together, and hoped his growing frustration didn't get the best of him. At the moment, he'd been preoccupied with the men not mistaking him the deer they'd been tracking.

The villagers had been contented with getting small game. Arthur had caught sight of the deer and suggested they hunt the animal. They seemed reluctant. He persisted. The large animal would provide a substantial amount of meat than the time consuming effort of tracking and catching, rabbits, birds or squirrels. He took some time to convince them of this, but he did. He found his words rallied them easily to his side. A useful talent, he thought.

He had the men spread out, in the hope of driving the deer toward him and another man with their bows. As he lay in wait behind a tree, his mind clouded with thoughts of her, which irritated him. He thought of her anyway. She foolishly believed if she had him out of her sight, she wouldn't sense the growing tension between them, knowing distance made the sensation worse. Even the heavy scent of the woods was unable to erase the smell of her sweetness when she'd brought him his morning meal in the small barn. The rustle of the fabric of her dress as she walked away, saying little to him. The warm color of her skin as the sun illuminated her. He hoped she was equally miserable.

Images of her had almost been his last thought, when an arrow planted in the tree next to his head. He only had a half of a second to register someone calling his name and saw the deer running past. Instinctively, he called up some muscle memory that guide his arm, the bow and the arrow into the air. He'd held his breath the moment the arrow was released. In the next breath, the animal fell crumbled on the ground. He finally eyed arrow shaft stuck firmly in the tree, and groaned He gave the approaching villager a warning look and pulled out the offending weapon.

"Sorry," the man said, taking the arrow back from him.

"Were you aiming to hit me in the head or get my attention," Arthur asked drolly.

"I was aiming for the deer," the man replied with a weak grin. Arthur had no answer for that and went to inspect their prize.

With the deer hung on a long pole between two men, they headed home. Arthur stayed in the back away, alone in his thought, but envious of the men's fellowship. They laughed, told bawdy stories and sung even worse songs on their journey. He absently thought, these weren't his friends or his men. Suddenly, familiar images of men floated in his fogged memory. They were in Camelot singing songs of their own and together bonded as friends. He missed them and wondered if he'd ever see them again. Did he want too?

Did returning Lady Guinevere to Camelot mean he would return to his old duties as if nothing had happened? To be near her, and never with her. Never, he thought, this he was certain. Would his friends understand if he left all he knew to find some peace in his heart? Away from her, Camelot and his friends. What choice did he have, suffer in her presence each day, knowing he would never touch her. The world was not kind or fair, he surmised.

The sounds of shouting shook him from his reverie. He'd fallen back further than he realized. The late afternoon sun had laid deep shadows across the forest. He narrowed his gaze on the small group of men. Three men dressed as mercenaries stood before the villagers. From the shouting, the strangers intent seemed clear. They wanted the deer for themselves. Though the villagers outnumbered them two to one, they had, but small axes and bows to defend themselves. Even from this distance Arthur sensed their fear. The villagers had been caught up in their fear, they had forgotten him.

A villager named Cedric protested. One of the strangers, a large, burly man backhanded hard him across the face. Cedric grumbled to the ground in a hemp. Another villager called Ren, and the one who'd never killed him with an arrow, ran. The mercenaries laughed as one of them threw a knife that hit Ren in the thigh. He fell and howled in pain. Arthur knew things would escalate, and the men he'd hunted with would be either hurt or killed.

He slipped in behind some tall shrubs and melted into the shadows. He made his way around the left side of the group. He kept the sun to his back, stayed hidden and stepped quietly as he came closer. He only had his bow and a hunting knife he borrowed from Sabeth. Once belonging to her late husband, it's thick, broad blade felt heavy in his hand. For the knife to be any good, he had to get close. He wished he had his sword, but the damn wizard had taken that.

Silently, Arthur stood by as the stranger taunted and intimidate the villagers who long since given up the deer. One man began going through the villagers' belongings, taking what he wanted of tools, water jugs and food from them. Cedric protested despite the threat of another blow. Arthur decided he liked Cedric when he slowly stood from his covering position, took aim with his bow and let fly. The arrow caught Cedric's tormentor dead center in the back. Everyone turned in his direction, shunned.

In an instant, the two remaining stranger recovered from the lost of their companion and had set out after him. Arthur stood his ground. The first man to reach him were the smaller of the two. Arthur had no time for another arrow and pulled out the large knife. Maybe sensing, Arthur was no farmer he stopped and pulled out his sword. He looked at Arthur's knife and grinned. Arthur grinned back and threw the knife, striking the man in his chest. The expression of surprise and horror faded as the man fell. Arthur took no time to admire his work and ran. He grabbed the man's discarded sword to defend himself.

The last mercenary was bigger, quicker and took all of Arthur's effort to avoid a savage swing with of the man's sword. They parried and slashed at each other in a dance of strength and skill. The mercenary had the strength, but Arthur had the skill. The sword felt good in his hands, and he defended himself and push his assailant back. They each countered with bone scattering blows the almost made Arthur's arms numb in defense. He was able to avoid one vicious swing when he stumbled on a tree root. He scrambled to get up, but he got caught with a slash to his forearm. The cut wasn't deep, but enough to focus his attention and anger. He rallied quickly, forcing the man back and off his rhythm. An opportunity presented itself, and Arthur finally blow struck through the man's chest.

His enemies defected, he fell to his knees, exhausted. He vaguely sensed the pain shooting through his arm. He sat on his hunches and took deep breaths to gather himself, to slow his heart and rage. He heard footsteps behind him, and he whirled his sword around ready for an attack. Cedric stood just behind him.

"You are hurt," the villager said and pointed as blood dripped down Arthur's arm. Still breathing heavy, he stared at the wound as if the thing belonged to someone else. They came and helped him standup, and guiding him back to a wounded Ren. Ren stared at him in a mixture of awe and reverence. They all did. Someone handed him a water jug, and he drank greedily.

"We should leave this place," Arthur said in a voice that seemed far away. The villagers took heed, gathered up their belongings and covered their tracks as Arthur had suggested. He didn't know if there would be others, but he wanted to be sure. After an hour of walking they stopped and tended to their wounds, once done they headed back to the village.

Late in the evening, they arrived. At the sight of their return, everyone had come to greet them. When they told the story of their attack, Arthur begged off their congratulations and thanks. Arthur didn't want to hear the story again, as they had repeated the tale all the way home as if he'd hadn't been there. Instead, he headed for Sabeth's small barn and his pallet. He wanted peace and to be alone. Sabeth and Lady Guinevere had gone to visit Sabeth newly married daughter and had not been around when they arrived. He seemed grateful for that. He didn't want to explain again how he killed three men. His body ached, and the journey had taken the last bit of his strength, he fell onto the pallet and went to sleep like a dead man.

"Arthur!" A voice from his dream roused him. He'd been having a fitful nightmare filled with blood and battle. Despite that, he didn't want to wake and clung to his sleep. Hands on his shoulders shook him hard. They were persistent, and he moaned in protest.

"Leave me alone," he grumbled and turned to his side only to be hit with a jolt of pain in his arm. The pain shot him awake. He opened his eyes to find Guinevere staring down at him. Those soft brown orbs, filled with concern. Something else lay behind the concern and the furrowed brow and tight expression. He witnessed love.

"What have you done to yourself," she scolded without malice in the words.

"What have you done to me," he complained.

"Why are you always bleeding." She ignored his words and pulled at the makeshift bandage Cedric had put on him. Arthur carefully sat up to face her. She busied herself with the bowl of water, bandages and medicine. She dare not look at him, he realized.

"I can tend to myself, " he insisted. She pushed his hand away, grumbled at his stubbornness.

"Just like you, to find a battle in the middle of nowhere." She complained, and tossed the dirty, used bandage aside. She cleaned the wound to dress. Her delicate hands worked on his skin, burning him with every touch. He caught the scent of her, the way her hair fell in dark waves upon her shoulders, like the rippling of the dark waters of a well. The quirk of her lips as she lay heavy in concentration on her task. A part of him responded as the rest protested the foolishness of his desires.

"All better" she said proudly as she stared down at her handiwork. He said nothing, to busy taking in every bit of her. When would he ever be this close to her like this again? He wrapped a finger around a loose strand of hair. She stiffened at the touch.

"I will want you forever and never have you. I will love you forever and never have you," he said like a pray as he stared into her eyes. Her eyes filled with tears. When she pulled away, he grabbed her by the back of the neck and kissed her. He filled all his wanting and desire into it. He devoured her and ignored her protest. He forgot the pain, as he rolled her beneath him.

"Say you do not love me," he cursed to her between kissing. "Say I am not the breath that fills you, because you are mine."

"Arthur," she begged as his hands found the bareness of her leg as he pushed her dress up.

"Tell me someone can love you as much as I," he demanded as he felt the wetness of her tears on his face. He didn't care. Let her cry and weep for once they return to Camelot there would sorrow for them both.

"Whatever man has you after me, will leave you wanting." He stared down at her, his body pressed firmly against her, ready to take her. She'd stopped struggling and trembled as he placed a gentle kiss atop her right breast and the left. She shook as he pulled at her laces, to loosen her bodice. He wanted better access. She whimpered at his touch, and he knew it took all her efforts to stay in control. He had placed her on the edge of a precipice and intended to push her off.

In the dark, with the smell of hay, the heat of animals, their lovemaking found urgency. Arthur lost himself in her, clinging on for dear life. He didn't care about the consequences of his actions, or even if they hung him for what he was doing. Every moan, each release was the beginning and end of them. When she said his name, he died a thousand times. When she said loved him, he was reborn.

"I have nothing to offer you, except my sword, my body and my love," he sworn to her, as she lay nestled in his arms, spent from their efforts. Naked, and covered with a thin blanket, she held him close stealing his body heat.

"That is enough, it has always been enough," she said. "I've been a fool, such a silly fool." He felt the wetness of her tears again.

"Please, don't cry." He begged and pulled her top of him. She covered him and continued to weep.

"You've won Arthur," she said. She buried her hand in his hair and pulled him into a deep kiss. "Let me be your Queen."

He pulled her away, to get a better look. Perplexed by her word he smiled up at her.

"What kingdom is this my lady, that I should be your king?" He asked playfully. She placed a hand on his heart.

"There my lord, always there." She placed a kiss on his chest, just over his heart.


	14. Chapter 14

14

He'd been caught deep in thought when Sabeth sidled next to him. Two days ago, Guinevere had come to him and promised her love. Two days of heaven together, with the concerns of their stations and position a distance thought. They were just a man and woman deeply in love. If he thought beyond that, his mind would turn dark with fear for them both. Her brother Elyan was a fierce and loyal fighter. What would Elyan think of his designs upon his sister? She'd told him not to worry, and all would be right when they returned to Camelot. He wanted to believe her, but he knew the truth. If Guinevere had been his sister and he knew what they had done, he would have been drawn and quartered - twice.

"Please do not worry Arthur, all will be well." She reassured him and placed a hand on his cheek to soothe him. One night after their evening meal, they'd taken a long walk in the woods. He felt the need to be totally alone with her. Surrounded by forest and the enveloping darkness, they could talk freely, hold hands and kiss without the watchful eyes of the villagers.

"Your brother will have me hung," he reassured her. She laughed at the notion. After a time, he stopped complaining. He didn't want to waste another moment, so he let his dark thoughts fade. They had so little time together. Guinevere had been so giving of herself. Now those moments were memories, pieces of silver, and gold he had to hoard away like some miser. They would return to Camelot, and it was all he would have of her.

Sabeth's arrival disturbed him from his reverie. The last of her laces and cloth had been loaded on the peddler's wagon. It was time to go. He sighed deeply, fearing the next step he would have to make, each footprint taking him away from her.

"All will be well." Sabeth's words echoed in his ear. He turned to her and saw the fullness of her face, the honesty in her words. He wanted to believe, to fall into her arms like some lost child in search of comfort. He did not shake his head. Because if he did, his love for Guinevere would be shattered in a thousand pieces at the gates of Camelot. He said none of those things.

"Time to go," he said and gave Sabeth a courtly nod. She smiled at him. "Back to life." Her warm brown eyes stared up at him.

"She loves you, truly loves you," Sabeth said softly and placed a hand on his forearm.

"I know," he replied. She shook her head slowly.

"I don't think you do. You fear your return. Her being an elegant lady and you but a knight. Others might look upon your union poorly and react badly too it. I say they should fear her. Her love for you is fierce, nothing will deter her from this course."

"I don't wish her to suffer for me," he protested. Sabeth gripped him tightly.

"She would suffer without you. She realizes that now and understand this fully. So please, do not fear sir." Her voice softened. Arthur wanted to believe she was right. In a few moments, they would be gone from the safety of the village and headed to toward their fate, whatever that might be.

"Trust Guinevere you say?"

Sabeth nodded.

"Even when my gut tells me, we have a better chance remaining here or finding another kingdom to live." He couldn't hide the concern in his voice. She smiled at him.

"Have faith, young sir. Love is not always easy, or safe or careful with the heart. But when you find it, sometimes you must fight for it. She is willing to do that for you, she has told me so. She never thought she was strong enough until now.

"She's the strongest person I know," he said fondly and smiled.

"Believe that and put away your doubts. Your journey begins so lighten your heart and be with her. Take the time to solidify what you have and no one can shatter it, even your own doubts." She released him and gave one last smile before they headed back to her modest home. The peddler's cart stood in front, laden down with wares. Guinevere stood by the door, helping to load the last of Sabeth's laces. Her smile brightened his day and mood.

"We are off," Guinevere said cheerfully. He forced a smile and wondered how she could be so happy as his misery deepened. They were heading for doom. Maybe he should take Sabeth's words to heart and embrace the moment.

"Good journey, please be safe. If you could pass the word through old Ian here that you are safe, and well I would appreciate it," Sabeth said while pulling Guinevere into a strong hug.

"Thank you for everything," Guinevere said and planted a kiss on the older woman's cheek. When Arthur came before her, he took her hand and kissed it.

"My lady," he said and bowed to her. Sabeth all but giggled at the formality.

"Off you go," Sabeth said, and off they went.

Arthur sat up by the Ian as Guinevere rode in the back. Safely situated between Sabeth's bolts of lace and cloth, Guinevere rode in comfort. They travel that way for several miles as the light faded and evening approached. Arthur found a suitable campsite to stop for the night.

Ian was a companionable person, quick with a story. When he thought Guinevere wasn't listening, he told an off colored joke to Arthur's amusement. Arthur let the good company, Guinevere's closeness soothe him for a time.

"He's a dodgy old fox," Arthur said as he brought in another pile of wood for the fire. They watched as Ian spread out his cooking utensils.

"I think he likes the company," Guinevere said.

"He likes to talk," Arthur, mused. "I've heard gossip from every village he's traveled to. Half of which I think he's made up."

Guinevere smiled at this.

"No doubt, he'd tell a bit of gossip about us, once we're gone, a story of a knight and his lady. He will spin his tale over a cup of ale, or over a fire one night. " He took a seat next to her as she sat by a large tree. He wrapped arm her to draw her close. She laid her head against his shoulder. Arthur thought they could stay that way forever. They did, for a long while, as Ian well worn hands ready his fire to cook their meal.

"I'd like to think we would not be forgotten. To live on in a story," he said wistfully.

When the meal was done, the cook ware stored away and Ian laid himself on his bed roll beneath his wagon, Arthur waited for the not so gentle snoring of the old peddler. With little protest from Guinevere, he pulled her behind into a small thicket and gathered her in his arms. He kissed her thoroughly. She pulled away breathless.

"Whatever happens," he began and pulled her close again. The moon was full, and the light softly illuminated her face, and he thought she were the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. She reminded him of some wood land fawn, tawny, and doe eyed and watchful. He felt her heart raced as he pressed her closer. "This moment I declare, we are joining as husband and wife. I will love you until death separates us or the world ends."

She stared up at him speechless. Her eyes glowed in the moonlight as her lips curled slowly into a smile. "I so declared we are joined as any husband and wife. I will love you until death separates us or the world ends." He kissed her, sealing their vows.

This was the last, he thought, her warm flesh upon his, as she lay beneath him. The stars were witness to their union. The richness of her scent intoxicated him. The small hollow of her neck felt as soft as butter. She fit to him perfectly; it nearly brought him to tears. When he found his release in her, he wanted to sink into the rich dark earth. He'd never felt so alive, than at that moment. She sighed deeply and moaned her satisfaction. With her breath upon his ear, she whispered her endearments.

"It will always be this way," she said, before she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. Arthur found no solace in slumber. He watched her, wakeful of the passing moments. He would remember this, and the vows they made.

Ian the peddler left them on a well worn path that led to Camelot. Guinevere gave a heartfelt farewell to the old man as they watched him go. Arthur lingered a bit longer wondering how easy it would be for them to follow, to the next village, to the next kingdom. But Guinevere pulled him in the direction of Camelot.

It didn't take long to see the conical spires and flags flapping in the light afternoon breeze. To Arthur, it seemed a horrible sight, but he hid his trepidation from Guinevere, whose broad smiled said she was happy to be home.

"Finally," she said, gesturing him to hurry. He'd begun to lag behind.

"Guinevere!" Someone shouted. They turned in the direction of the voice. Several armored men, wearing familiar red capes and Pendragon signet, rode toward them on horseback. She waved at them, recognizing one of the riders as her brother.

"Elyan," she called. The dark skinned knight dismounted and ran to his sister and enveloped her into his arms. He swung her around as if she were a feather. She kissed and hugged him. She was happy to be home. The other knights, he vaguely recognized as Gwaine, and Percival. She gave them all hugs as if they were her brother's too.

"Who is this?" Percival said, eyeing Arthur apprehensively. The other men stared. Arthur read the distrust in their eyes.

"Don't be silly," Guinevere, said, not taking their words seriously. She did when Gwaine drew his sword.

"Who are you?" Gwaine yelled stepping toward him. Instinctively, Arthur took a step back.

"Gwaine, have you lost your senses?" Guinevere said curtly and stepped between them. Her brother grabbed her by her forearm and pulled her away. She watched in disbelief as Percival drew his sword at Arthur. His hand went to his swore only to remembered he had none, the wizard had taken it. The men drew closer, ignoring Guinevere's angry protest. She struggled to get free.

"Stop this," she screamed and kicked her brother hard in the shin. Elyan gasped and released his grip. She tried to go to Arthur, but Gwaine caught her around the waist. This angered Arthur who lunged for them.

"Let go of her," Arthur demanded and punched Gwaine squarely in the eye. It was a solid punch that snapped his head back and forced him to release his hold on Guinevere. Before he had a chance to pull her free, someone hard struck him in the back of his head. His eyes watered, and there were stars at the edge of his vision. He was struck again, and everything went black.

He awoke on a cold, damp floor. His headache and he felt he'd been kicked black and blue. When he opened his eyes, he knew precisely where he was - the dungeons of Camelot. When he tried to move, he realized he was bound by chains. He groaned slightly at his discomfort but silence himself when he heard voices approached. He shut his eyes quickly.

"It was your stupid idea," the one he'd recognized a Gwaine complained to Elyan.

"No it wasn't. You and Merlin hatched this one up. When he gets back, I'm going to knock him on his head," Elyan retorted. They stood by the cell as they began a heated argument regarding how they lost Guinevere and a botched kidnapping.

"Whose fault is he," Gwaine cursed. Arthur knew they were talking about him.

"Either Guinevere is delirious with shock from the ordeal or this man has bewitched her." Elyan said with certainty.

"Gaius doesn't think he's has magic, but he's done something to her. She's lost her mind, telling everyone who'd hear, he is her king." Gwaine said.

"She hasn't lost her mind, she's just….tired. She'll come to her senses soon enough. Once the king returns, all will be well and they will marry." Elyan said with certainty.

_Married_

The word spun in Arthur's head, and he forced himself to sit up. He glared at the two men who stared down at him.

"What have you done to my sister?" Elyan demanded, his eyes filled with rage.

_Married…to the king! _

"She is to marry the king?" Arthur said with difficulty. His throat was parched.

"What have you done to my sister," Elyan repeated.

"Answer me," Arthur yelled and pulled against his restraints. His commanding voice stunned them.

"Yes, if he will have her now," Elyan said. "What have you done to her?"

The words hit Arthur like a blow, deep in his gut. She was to marry the king of Camelot. She was no mere lady of the court. Guinevere was to be Queen. Will be Queen. To say otherwise would kill them both.

"I…," Arthur lost the words, found a spot of the floor of his cell and focused. Forcing them to come out, he spoke. "Nothing my lord. I was charged to bring her home unharmed." He bowed his head, unwilling to look into her eyes.

"Is this true," Gwaine said. Arthur nodded.

"I would not let anything happen to her Sir Gwaine. I swear my life on it," Arthur said.

"Why does she rant so? Gaius had to give her something to calm her." Elyan lamented. Arthur searched for more lies and found something in a half truth.

"We travel through a cave and she fell into a deep pool. She took ill and caught a fever. Afterward, she wasn't herself. I think with time she will forget her ordeal and come back to herself." He said his tone low and respectful.

"She called you her king," Elyan said suspiciously.

"She is not…she is tired my lord. It was a long journey." Arthur's voice broke. "Now she is home, her health will return, as well as her senses." Both men pondered this for a moment and nodded. Elyan stepped forth and glared down at him.

"This better be true, for the king truly loves my sister. It would break his heart and shatter this kingdom if she were false to him. I will give this news to Gaius and maybe he can devise some new treatment for her." Elyan took a step away but didn't leave.

"If this is true, you will have my thanks for returning her to me. I will see you free, and when the king returns he will give his thanks, I'm sure." Elyan bowed and left. Gwaine remained, his eyes fixed on Arthur.

"She didn't say she was to marry our king, did she?" Gwaine asked. Arthur heard pity in his voice, but straightened his shoulders and glared back at the knight and shook his head.

"It might be best if you forget her," Gwaine said.

Arthur closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"Yes my lord."

What was one more lie.


	15. Chapter 15

15

"You did what?" Gaius exclaimed. At apologetic looking Merlin diverted his eyes.

Upon his arrival to Camelot, he heard the news of Arthur's arrest. He could have kicked himself for being dim-witted. Not only had the spell robbed Arthur of his memory, it had robbed everyone one else, except Gwen, his one true love. He honestly thought he'd meet them in time before they came to the castle, but they had taken a quicker, more direct route. He would have easily directed Arthur to the throne room to sit on his throne, and all would be right. Well, it wasn't. Elyan had found his sister with a stranger, confessing his love for Gwen. Despite the fact that particular stranger was the king, didn't matter.

"I just wanted them to realize they belonged together, as man and wife and king and queen of Camelot. I sort of allowed them to wear the other's shoes for a time," Merlin said meekly. Gaius huffed in annoyance.

"Elyan thinks she's gone mad and refuses to let anyone see her. He's afraid Gwen's ranting will become the gossip of the castle and eventually get back to Arthur. He also refuses to allow anyone to see Arthur, in fear he might spread the rumor, as well. It's a mess Merlin and a mess of your making." Gaius pointed a finger at him.

"I'll make it right," he insisted, but Gaius appeared skeptical.

"We have another problem as well," Gaius said. Despite the fact, they were in their chamber, the physician seemed cautious. A frustrated Merlin couldn't imagine anything else going wrong. It would take all his efforts to get Arthur out of this mess. He stared at the bowl of stew he had been eating and forced himself to take another bite. He'd spent a day and night trying to catch up with Arthur and Gwen and hadn't eaten.

"Gwen's with child," Gaius confessed. The words hit Merlin like a stone to the head, and he nearly choked on his dinner.

"What?" Merlin said in disbelief.

"Yes," Gaius sighed heavily. "From my examination, she's more than two months along. If Elyan were to find out, he would have Arthur drawn and quartered, before the next sun."

"Great, just great," Merlin complained as he pushed his dinner away. Merlin thought of Ealdor and the night he saw Arthur and Gwen together. "What does Gwen say?"

"What can she say? If she tells her brother, he'll kill Arthur not knowing he's the king. Considering Arthur's guilt ridden state, he might let him. The poor fool thinks he's taken advantage of Gwen and betrayed his king."

Merlin rubbed his face hard as if to release his muddled mind. He needed to free them of the spell before someone die, and that someone being Arthur.

"I must talk to Gwen." Merlin stood up and stared down at his old friend.

"You need to get pass the guard Elyan has put on her," Gaius said standing up and going over to his work table. Merlin joined him. The physician rooted around his collection of potions, bottles and books to pick up a small vial. He handed it to Merlin.

"Here is a calming potion I've been giving to Gwen to steady her nerves." Gaius said and handed Merlin as small vial.

"Does it work?" Merlin asked. Gaius sighed deeply.

"If what you say is true, Gwen isn't distraught or losing her mind. She's angry. Angry at her brother who refuses to listen to her and angry with the rest of us, by simple association. The knights believe they are being protective of her and Arthur. They mean well, but she just can't see that."

"So much for good intentions," Merlin said. He examined the small vial. He knew it would take more than what was inside to make things right. He gave himself a reassuring inhalation before sitting out to give Camelot back its king.

"Take care Merlin," Gaius warned. Merlin gave him a noncommittal wave before vanishing out the door.

He arrived at Gwen's chamber to the sound of shouting. Brother and sister were going at it. Harsh words flew back and forth for a moment before something crashed against the wall. The guard standing by the door looked straight ahead.

"You can pretend all you like, but that doesn't sound good," Merlin said, mostly to himself. He saw a flicker of amusement on the guard's face. Merlin braced himself before he stepped into Gwen's room.

To his surprise, Leon, Gwaine and Percival were there, as well. Gwen stood at the center of the room, surrounded by Camelot's best knights. Dressed in full armor, they were trying to reason with her. She held a pitcher in her hand, upraised and ready to throw at one of them.

"I will not be calm, I will not take a nap…. I will not listen to you," she yelled. Much of her anger was directed at her brother.

"These hysterics do you no good Gwen," Elyan said, his arms held out to defend himself.

"Come on Gwen, Arthur loves you. You love him. Why worry yourself with this fool in the dungeon? He isn't even handsome," Gwaine complained. Gwen turned slowly toward him and leveled a penetrating gaze on the knight. Her lips set in a tight line as her brows furrowed in anger. Her quickness had surprised Gwaine, as the pitcher struck him on the head. Gwaine howled in pain. Elyan took the opportunity to grab his sister into a bear hug to subdue her. Percival went to Gwaine side, and Leon stared on in disbelief.

"Stop struggling," Elyan complained as Gwen tried to get away. She kicked him hard in the shin, but he held on. Merlin walked slowly into the scene as Elyan struggled to place Gwen onto her bed.

"Gaius sent me with a calming potion," he said tentatively. "Maybe I should come back with a bigger bottle."

"I'll tell you one thing, there is nothing wrong with her aim," Gwaine said, holding a cloth to his head. Merlin saw a little blood.

"Let go of me," Gwen shouted and squirmed under her brother's restraint. Elyan held her tighter.

"I brought the other knights to reason with you. They are your friends. They think of you as family." Elyan yelled.

"My family wouldn't lock me in my room and think I'm mad," Gwen cursed back and tried to kick her brother away, to no avail.

Merlin looked down at the vial and knew it would do little good. He needed to talk to Gwen alone. He walked cautiously to the bedside and stared down at his friend. She looked tired, dark circles beneath her eyes, which meant she hadn't slept well. He imagined her distress. The father of her child and king of Camelot might be run through by her brother and his eager helpers.

"Elyan let me speak with Gwen for a moment. Gaius has given me something for her. She'll take it, and I'll sit with her for awhile until she falls asleep." Merlin suggested.

"She will not see reason. Time is fleeting, Arthur will return and see her in this state and banish her again. I can't let that happen." Elyan's dark eyes stared back at him, desperation etched on his face. Merlin placed a hand own on the knight's shoulder and squeezed.

"I'm sure once Arthur returns all will be right," he said, trying desperately to reassure Elyan. The knight sighed deeply; his resignation and frustration remained as he released his grip on his sister. She pushed herself free, glared at him and slapped him hard across the face.

"Why did you do that?" Elyan complained as he placed a hand on the spot and stepped away from her. There was a plate of food on a bedside table, and Gwen grabbed the dish, tossed the food on the ground and flung the plated in the direction of her fleeing brother. It struck Percival dead center in the back. By the time she grabbed the wine goblet, Leon and Gwaine had followed Elyan out the door. With the goblet, still in her hand, she stared up at Merlin, who still held the vial of calming potion. They both looked at it; he shrugged and shoved it into his pocket. She lowered the cup. Merlin took this as a sign to sit next to her on the bed.

"We must free Arthur," he said flatly.

Gwen's eyes widened in surprise, but then narrowed in suspicion.

"You don't think I'm mad?" She said and eyed the goblet.

"No, I dressed the man enough to know who he is. I believe Arthur has been enchanted," he said and waited as she stared back at him, in disbelief.

"You belief me?" She finally said. Merlin nodded.

"I once told you, that you were Arthur's one true love. I don't know if you would know how to love another."

"He is Arthur, my Arthur, your friend and our king. I am not mad," she said with some relief and threw herself into Merlin's arms. They held each other for awhile until Merlin pulled away. Her face was flushed from crying, but she smiled at him.

"Gaius told me about the baby," Merlin said and tried to smile. Suddenly Gwen seemed nervous, if not bashful. Merlin's mouth crooked into a smile.

"You've know since we returned to Ealdor, haven't you?" He said deliberately. Gwen said nothing. "You and Arthur were together there."

Gwen closed her eyes, took deep, slow breaths and finally stared back at Merlin. She jutted out her chin defiantly.

"Afterwards, he'd said it was a mistake. That hurt me more than anything he'd ever done to me. I remained angry, even after he allowed me to return to Camelot. Even when we were together again, those words still haunted me." She instinctively placed her hand on her stomach. "I never wanted my child to hear those words from him."

Merlin read the pain on her face and understood Gwen's initial refusal to accept Arthur's proposal of marriage. By the look in her eye, he could tell, something had changed.

"And now, what of now?" He asked as a small smile played at the corners of her lips.

"He is not a perfect man, and he might not make a perfect husband, but I love him with all my heart, I do. He is the cup I pour myself into." Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she tried to explain. "I once wished I had a heart of stone so he couldn't hurt me. I lie I told myself. Without him, who am I, but a ordinary serving girl, who loved above her station. With him, I am his Queen."

Merlin smiled broadly at her. The conviction on her face had been worth everything, they had gone through. Despite her tears, he saw the steel that ran inside her. The steel that would make her a devoted wife to Arthur and a great Queen of Camelot.

"As we have faith in Arthur, have confidence in your love for him. It will take you both through," Merlin said and gave his friend a reassuring squeeze. "For now, we must free Arthur from this enchantment."

Gwen's eyes widened.

"I know how we must do it. The old wizard said Arthur must sit on his throne and all his memories would return, and he will be my beloved once again," she said.

"That's the easy part. We must go to Arthur," Merlin said, helping Gwen off the bed. "Stay here…." Merlin barely finished as Gwen rushed for the door.

"Gwen there is a guard outside," Merlin yelled. She stopped and stomped her foot. Then she eyed a candle stick.

It took some time to convince Gwen not to clobber the guard. He decided to make use of the calming potion. Added to a refreshing goblet of water, the exhausted guard drank greedily. Gwen waited patiently as the guard succumbed to the potion and slid to the floor, just outside her room. When Merlin popped back in and told her the coast was clear. Before she left she grabbed the heavy candlestick. Merlin wished he saved some of the calming potion.

They didn't have much time, once Gwen was discovered gone, Elyan would have a castle-wide search for her. He'd wish she had stayed behind because people noticed at they made their way through the castle. From the watchful eyes of other, Elyan attempted to keep the scandal quiet had failed. Now they needed to hurry.

When the caught sights of Percival down a corridor they had to divert to another route. Unfortunately, he caught sight of them and called out to follow. He also had some guards with him. It took all of Gwen's efforts to keep up as Merlin pulled her along the corridors of Camelot with Percival in hot pursuit. Merlin knew the castle better than anyone, and was able into a narrow hallway that led to a back stair.

"I have to stop," Gwen demanded, clutching her sides. A reluctant Merlin did. He had to remember she was with child.

"Only for a moment," Merlin said breathlessly. "The alarm will….." There was a sudden clanging of bells. Gwen stared back at him in alarm. Without saying another word, he pulled Gwen along.

When they reached the dungeon, thankfully, there had only been one guard. Unfortunately, he heard the alarm and had been ready for them. He drew his sword on Merlin and backed him into a corner. It would have only been a matter of time before Elyan would figure out where Gwen had gone. Merlin had no choice, but to use his magic to free Arthur. Before he had a chance to say a spell, there was a loud clank and the guard's eyes rolled up, and he crumpled to the ground. A fierce and determined Gwen stood over him with the candlestick in her hand. She dropped the weapon, reached down and took the guard's sword.

"Get his keys," she demanded. Shaken from his stupor by the forcefulness of her words, Merlin took a ring of keys off the guard. They could hear the sound of footsteps as they opened the passageway through to the dungeons.

They found him laying on a thin blanket, huddled against the wall, a still dark figure alone in his misery. He seemed to ignore their approaching footsteps. Only when the sound of his door opening, did he stir. He turned to see her silhouetted in the torchlight, her hair loose from its braid, flowing free like some avenging angel. In her hand, she held a sword.

"My lady?" He said weakly as he struggled to get up. He turned to the sound of the approaching footsteps. He stepped gingerly out of the cell to see her fully. He took faint notice of Merlin who grinned at him.

"Arthur," she said and pulled him close, stared into his dazed eyes. He seemed surprised by her presence, almost numbed to it. She kissed him, hard on the mouth.

Then the small space filled with the shouts of men and the drawing of swords.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Gwen pushed the sword into Arthur's hands and pressed herself against him. Then she pulled his free arm around her, holding herself close to him. To Merlin and anyone else, it appeared Arthur was holding her captive. Before Arthur could ask what she was doing, the room exploded with the Camelot's guards. Reflectively, Arthur raised his sword in defense. At the sight, of Gwen's brother and the other king's knights he raised it higher.

"Let her go!" Elyan shouted. The other knights yelled, as well, filling the room with sound and fury. Before he could speak, Merlin stepped between them.

"He'll hurt her, don't move." Merlin warned and the knights stopped their approached. He turned to see Arthur's confused look. It was Gwen's expression that made him smile. With Merlin blocking her from the other, Gwen guided Arthur's sword hand so that blade lay across her chest. He saw the hesitation in Arthur's face, but Gwen tightened her grip until he understood. A reluctant Arthur acquiesced and went along with the rouse. When Merlin was certain he turned to face the knights, and he took a deep breath.

"He wants to leave Camelot," Merlin began.

"Not with my sister," Elyan said and drew his sword.

"I won't go with him," Gwen declared, getting the attention of her enraged brother. "I just want him safely away. I give you my word."

"Gwen," Arthur voiced pleaded. Gwen looked up at him and smiled. "I will keep you safe and alive. Now we must do this, so play your part as I must do mine and do what's best for you, my king and for Camelot." Her eyes waiver only slightly before she turned an angry gaze to her brother. "Give me your word Elyan, he will not be harm."

From Elyan's appearance, he must have thought his sister had gone mad. However, he nodded. "If you hurt her," he warned and aimed his sword at Arthur.

Harming her was there furthest thing from Arthur's mind. Though Elyan's warning had galvanized him, Merlin saw the determination in Arthur's eyes. Yet, he wore his concern for Gwen, as well. The game Gwen was playing at was dangerous. It could get them all killed if not played right. Merlin needed to make sure they all survived the night.

"He will leave before the king returns," Merlin reassured.

"I've given my word then, let my sister go." Elyan demanded. "Gwen, you must give your word, now."

Brother and sister stared at each other as understanding danced across Gwen's face. She turned to Arthur and stared into his eyes. There was no hiding the love she had for this man. All opposition to him had vanished. The heart she so wished were stone had crumbled to dust.

"You will remain. When the king returns, you will not speak of this man or what has happened between the two of you. You will make a life with the king and be the queen he wants." Elyan's words were hard and demanding. At first, Gwen flinched, her dark eyes softened on her brother. He meant well. Merlin knew they had all meant well.

"I promised on my life, I will accept the hand of the king if he wishes me to be his Queen. I will cherish him as long as we shall be together, tends his house, bear his children and stand by his side against all others," she said with heartfelt conviction.

Merlin saw the pain in Arthur's eyes as the woman he loved said those words. The sword he'd been holding against her dipped and fell to his side. The clatter as the sword hit the ground reverberated off the stone walls, and Merlin could feel it in his bones. He sighed and shook his head. He stared at his two friends and realized they were destined to break each other's hearts time and time again. They were also destined to love for eternity.

"Ready a horse for him, enough provision to have him clear of Camelot." Gwaine commanded to one of the guards.

"We will escort him out?" Elyan said angrily as the guards approached. Gwen slowly shook her head.

"I will," she said firmly. Merlin mused. She sounded like a Queen and would take no rebuke from anyone. Elyan began to argue, but Leon put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He saw the determination on Gwen's face. Satisfied Elyan would keep his word, Gwen turned to Arthur and stared up at him and placed her over his heart. She spoke to him in a whisper.

"Here is the kingdom where we will always reside." She entwined her arms around his and slowly led him passed the armed men. To his credit, Arthur showed no fear, but he could not hide the pain and heartbreak. Merlin stood in front, making a way for them. They said nothing as they made their way up from the dungeon, unto the torch lit corridors of the castle. Elyan and the rest of the Arthur's knights were only a few feet behind them, walking along like a death march.

"I will always love you," Arthur said, his voice low and tremulous.

"I know, I will always love you," Gwen replied, pulling him closer to her. Merlin walked behind them, acting as a buffer for the hostility that pulled up the rear. Maybe this was his fate as well, to protect them from themselves and the world.

"I do not wish to part from you." Arthur found the strength to his voice, stopped, and turned to face her. He pulled her close, ignoring the complaints coming from her brother and the other knights.

Merlin felt like an intruder as the couple embraced. He had to put this to an end. The Arthur he knew would fight before giving her up. Gwen had appeased him only momentarily. He let Arthur's words played in his head, and an idea came to him.

"She will be happy. She will be Queen, fair and just. She will support the king, rule wisely, and bring on a new age. The people will love her as you love her. The king is a good man, and he loves and needs her." Merlin's words pulled at Arthur's attention. Yet he saw the pain in his friend's eyes as the sacrifice he would make ripped at his heart.

"You only see her as Gwen; you must know her as Queen Guinevere. Only then will you understand what you must give up." Merlin said sternly. He grabbed Arthur by the forearm and pulled him away Gwen. Arthur protested and reached for her.

"Merlin what are you doing," Sir Leon asked as the knights and Gwen followed Arthur and Merlin down the corridor to the throne room.

"He must go and never return," Merlin shouted. "He will know that her place is here."

"I understand that," Arthur cursed and jerked his arm away. "I don't need to see anything."

"You do," Merlin demanded. "You must see who she really is." He turned to Gwen whose look of confusion vanished and replaced with comprehension.

"I will be Queen and not the ordinary girl you love and brought home. I will have responsibilities and duties. My loyalty will be for my king and country." She walked passed Merlin and a stunned Arthur to the door of the throne room. With all her might, she shoved the doors aside. "This place will be my life now."

"Gwen what are you doing?" Her brother came to her, appalled at her behavior. She stared at her brother for a heartbeat and pointed to Arthur.

"Showing him my future," she said as she walked toward the throne. She stood before it as all watched. "I will be by my king's side, and I will rule with him."

"I understand…" a heart broken Arthur began but stopped. He tried to turn to leave, but Merlin grabbed him. "If you meant to hurt me…."

"I mean to free you," she said and held out her hand to him. "I will give my heart to the king of Camelot, and I wish your blessing and forgiveness. I am sorry for what I've done and what I'm doing to you now, but my father always told me to forge a good sword; you must harden it in the fire. This hurts now, but in time it will be but a dull ache, a twinge of pain on a cold night or a broken memory." Her words drifted off.

"Do expect me to forget you," Arthur cursed, finding some semblance of anger. Gwen shook her head.

"I expect us to forgive each other." She sighed and smiled at him. "We have taken a journey together, you and me. We have fought and loved. We've kept each other safe, and you have brought us home. In the days to follow, we will become different people, but in our hearts, we will always remember our time together. It has made us better people."

"How am I better for this?" Arthur scowled. "I will be without you."

"You are a good and humble man. You are kind, loving and brave. Most of all, you are selfless. You will leave Camelot knowing it is the right thing to do, for us both." Her warm brown eyes pleaded with him.

"He knows this Gwen, let him go," Elyan demanded. Even he saw the anguish in Arthur's eyes. Gwen gave Merlin a knowing look before standing before Arthur. At first, he would not look at her, but she placed her hand on his cheek. She smiled up at him.

"Come, let us say our goodbyes," she said softly.

In a gestured to convey privacy, Gwen took Arthur's hand and led him away from the group of mean. The walk ended in front of the king's throne.

"I've had enough of this," Elyan cursed and headed toward the couple. Merlin blocked him.

"Let them say goodbye. This man will be gone forever, what are a few moments?" Merlin said. Elyan grumbled but relented as waited with the rest of them will Gwen, and Arthur spoke. Merlin watched carefully as Gwen spoke softly as she maneuvered Arthur in front of the throne. The room fell silent as they watched the desperate couple, hands clasped together and head bowed and touching.

"Forgive me my lord," Gwen said firmly before shoving Arthur hard onto the throne. The solidly built chair absorbed Arthur in to an aura of bright blinding light. A loud crack followed the illumination as everyone covered their ears from the sound. As quickly as it had begun, it had ended. Recovering from the shock, everyone staggered to regain their footing and vision. People called out in confusion.

"Silence!" Someone shouted as the cries and complaints subsided. It took a moment for everyone to realize the voice that had commanded them came from their king.

"Arthur!" A confused Elyan said as he rubbed his eyes. People began shouting again.

"As your king, I demand that you all shut up." The familiar impudent voice demanded. The shouting in the room ceased.

Merlin smiled to himself as Arthur gave him a nasty look. The look vanished at the sight of Gwen by his side. They were holding hands, and she was staring back at him with such love and adoration, she shone as bright as the light that had broken the spell. Then it occurred to him with a nasty thought of his own that Arthur remembered everything.

"My lord," Elyan knelled, and the other knights and guards followed suit.

"Rise," Arthur commanded as he stood himself, but not letting go of Gwen's hand. "This night has been a difficult one for all involved. I am tired as is Gwen. We will discuss what just happen in the morning."

"Yes sire," Sir Leon began, but his confusion did not diminish.

"I wish to sleep in my bed tonight, and I prefer not alone." He gave Gwen a playful look. "For me to accomplish this, I need you to wake ever council member from his bed to preside over a wedding." Arthur said firmly.

"Who's wedding?" Gwaine asked.

"Is Merlin's stupidity contagious?" Arthur complained.

"You wish to marry now?" A surprised Elyan asked. Arthur gave him a thoughtful glance as if he might have caught something from Gwaine.

"I think it best I marry you sister now before I bed her, don't you think or anything else happens." Arthur snapped.

"Arthur," Gwen warned and gave her brother a rueful smile.

They all stared at the couple in disbelief.

"Why is no one moving," Arthur bellowed. As if snapped out of their stupor everyone scrambled. There were people to awaken and drag out of bed. Merlin remained.

"Don't you have something to do Merlin," Arthur asked. Merlin shrugged.

"I think the knights of Camelot can rouse a few council members better than me." Merlin smiled and bowed before turning to leave. "I think I'll go find some flowers for the wedding"

"Merlin," Gwen called out to him. He turned to see her embraced tightly in Arthur's arm.

"Yes my lady." He couldn't hide his delight.

"Thank you for everything." She said before wrapping her arms around Arthur.

"Why are you thanking him?" Arthur complained.

"One day I'll tell you, but for now, it took a fire, kidnappers, a wizard, knights and a servant to bring us here. I will gladly thank them all." She stared into his eyes longingly.

"You are welcome Gwen," he said and bowed to her. "Oh, congratulations Arthur. Just like you to do things backwards."

Arthur's brow furrowed as he watched his servant walk away.

"What is he talking about?"

"I'll tell you after the wedding," Gwen said. Merlin heard the laughter in her voice, and it made him smile.

_Prologue_

In the days that followed after Gwen and Arthur's hasty wedding, Merlin found the new Queen sitting on a bench by a window. It overlooked the training yard. Arthur had set the knights to a strenuous training. His booming voice could be heard over the clanging of swords and groans. He'd been relentless. Half of the men came to Gaius, bruised and bloodied.

"He's going to kill them," Merlin said as he spied down.

"He wasn't too happy when I told him about what they did. I knew they meant well, but kidnapping me wasn't extremely bright. Also, the idea of them throwing him into the dungeon bothered him a bit," she mused.

"You didn't have to tell him," Merlin said, giving her a wary look.

"Next time they think I'm too drugged to hear them confess what they did, serves them right. I wasn't happy about them throwing Arthur into the dungeon." Her lips twisted up in a smile.

"And my part?" Merlin asked.

"Which part was that Merlin? The part I know is that you will always be my friend and Arthur's friend, as well. I will always forgive you." She smiled at him.

"All is well then?" He asked, but caught the wistfulness in her eyes.

"He remembers everything. Every hurt and injustice he ever did to me. He begs my forgiveness as if I'd had never torn his heart a part. I believe our journey together taught us something of each other: I, the responsibility to others and the weight of that duty. I didn't think I could bear such a weight Arthur handles so easily. I realize I can. As for Arthur, to feel powerless despite all your strength and to be at the mercy of others, he understands me better." Her words were soft and heartfelt.

"Then all is well." Merlin said with certainty.

Over the noise of swords, curses and the shouts of men from the ground below, Queen Guinevere of Camelot nodded assuredly, all was well.

The End

_I want to thank everyone for reading A Stone Heart. You have been patience with my updates and delays. Another writing project, the holidays and general life disasters had me occupied. In truth, I never knew where this story was going. I am happy that it finally landed someplace good. Thank you so much for you kind words, (despite typos, grammatical hiccups and such). Have a happy and safe holiday. _


End file.
